Healer
by Sea-Glasses
Summary: An order for Frances Richter to change the future and solved a mystery in muggle World War 2. Due to her lack of magical skills, she needs a helper to help her perform complex magic. Why must it be Sirius Black? When does the Marauders and Lily came into this? Whatever the answer is, she must set aside feelings, accept the truth and and finish her task whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is it. My first fanfic. It was inspired by ****_My Family for the War_**** by Anne C. Voorhoeve. There's little relation to that book until later chapter, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Francesca Richter.**

**T for minor languages and child abuse.**

* * *

A crowd had already formed in front of the shop. A young girl was lying in the middle of the crowd, covered in soot and blood. She opened her eyes and sit up.

'Wo bin ich?' she asked slowly, as if in pain. She _is_ in pain. Her head seemed to be splitting up, and needles shot through her arms and legs. She groaned.

'Child, what happened?' one of the man in the crowd asked. The girl started to cry.

'Wo bin ich? Wo ist Mami?' she cried. 'Was ist passiert?'

'She doesn't speak english,' another said. 'Somebody clean her blood!'

That's where the little girl's life started: confusion. At the young age of 8, she was driven by a man to the nearest hospital, then to the orphanage, where she continued living for years to come.

Francesca Richter, or so she says her name is, was sitting on the windowsill, gazing out.

'Get back to work, lazy girl,' a woman snapped from another room.

'Yes, Mrs. Finch,' Francesca said. She took the ragged cloth on her lap and started to wipe the window panes. The skies are a clear shade of blue, and the sun is shining. A boy with sandy hair was strolling outside, nose deep in his book. Francesca paid little attention to him, until another older boy greeted him, or so she thought. The next moment, the book was out of the boy's arm, and he was held at the collar. Peering curiously, Francesca noticed he doesn't look the least afraid, but... bored.

She doesn't expect what comes next. The boy took hold of his attacker, and with his other hand, punch him right in the nose. Francesca believed if she was outside to see, she would hear a sickening crunch of breaking bones. She almost clapped and cheered as the sandy haired boy picked up his book and left, but Mrs. Finch stuck her head out once again.

'Get back to work, lazy girl! Or must I force you?'

Francesca sat on the bench, rubbing the bruises on her arms and neck. She cursed herself for being so silly. Watching a boy fights isn't worth the stinging pain of Mrs. Finch's whip. But whatever she do, something will always comes along and distract her, giving another reason to Mrs. Finch to drew her dreaded whip.

The last thing she want that day was missing supper and sleeping outside, _again_. Certainly, some days are worse than the others, but Francesca doesn't expect all of them to be as bad. Each day, another whip another bruise. Each day, another bowl of broth. Each day, another coldness of the night or stuffiness of a room.

Laying on the bench, Francesca pondered on her life, like she always did, as she lack others thought to occupy her mind. Mrs. Finch had told vaguely about her life. It hardly resembles a life! Appearing out of nowhere and start live in an orphanage isn't a life at all. Surely, there's something more to that!

Sighing, she closed her eyes and hoped to dream of murdering Mrs. Finch in the most sadistic way, probably with more explosion and gore...

Francesca was awoken by the sound of door knocking. Sitting up, she saw a woman clad in a dark long dress of some sort, standing facing Mrs. Finch by the doorway. They're discussing about something, then Mrs. Finch pointed toward her. Confused, Francesca walked toward her.

'Is there anything wrong, Mrs. Finch?' I asked as politely as possible.

'No. But I do hope you can be responsible of this woman,' she said as she pointed to the other woman. Her dark long dress turned out to be a dark green cloak.

'Uh, why?' Francesca asked, risking another blow. Flinch glared.

'Don't ask why, young lady! I don't care what it takes, but I'm not having freaks in my household.'

Francesca chuckled once Finch was out of ear reach. 'I'm sorry, Madam, but I must say that she's a scary woman.'

The other woman nodded in understanding. 'I do understand. I've visited even more bitter people than her.'

'Such rarity,' Francesca said. 'You probably had know, but just in case, I'm Francesca Richter.'

'I know,' the woman said. 'And I'm Minerva McGonagall, your future professor. You could call me Professor McGonagall.'

'Professor?' Francesca asked.

'Yes, Ms. Richter,' Professor McGonagall said as she handed Francesca a letter. 'Into a school called Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts? What kind of school would choose such silly name? And I don't remember applying for any school.'

'Because it's a magical school, where you'll learn to strengthen and control your magic.'

'Magic?'

'Hadn't you realize? Have you ever wondered, why or how could you do something logically impossible to men?'

'No... '

'Do something out of the ordinary?'

'They always said I'm freaky... '

'Blasting or breaking something out of anger?'

'Lots of times,' Francesca admitted. 'So much Mrs. Finch locked me in my room for two whole weeks.'

'That's what we call magic, Ms. Richter.'

'Oh,' Francesca said, speechless. 'So, what must I do next?'

'Here's the list of things you'll need. I'm responsible to take you and some other students to Diagon Alley, where you'll get your things. On 1st September, you'll be on King's Cross station, Platform 9 3/4, before 11 o'clock. Understand?'

Francesca took all of this in before nodding. 'Yes, Professor McGonagall.'

'Another students will get you and deliver you to me tomorrow. Please get ready before 9.'

'Yes, Professor. I will.'

McGonagall suddenly disappear with a loud pop. Francesca could have squealed in excitement, but knowing consequences, she kept quiet and went back to her bench.

Francesca was standing on the platform, shivering. The weather hasn't been very nice, and she had lost her sweater a year ago. But she wasn't shivering from cold. It was from nervousness. Never in her silly life has anyone took children in, feed them and want nothing in return. No, Francesca wasn't afraid of her future classmates. She could take care of them with a few words or slap. But she couldn't take care of adults for sure.

Entering the train, she was relieved from the warm the train gave. Putting her trunk away, she went down the aisle to search an empty compartment.

It was 30 minutes before 11, and the train was mostly empty. Finding a compartment which felt somehow safe to her, Francesca seated herself. She put the books she had been carrying and began to read them one by one, occasionally taking notes from them.

At last, the train whistled and start moving. Her books fall from her lap and she began collecting them, a bit flustered. Just as she was ready to continue reading, she heard a commotion outside her compartment. Francesca tried to listen to whatever they're arguing about, but little did she hard, except...

'Bloody hell, Black. Just get in already!'

The door suddenly opened. Francesca felt rather annoyed by the noise. Not bothering to look up, she continued reading, expecting the strangers to sit immediately and stay silent.

'Well, uh, hi.'

She couldn't help it, so she look up. 'What do you want?'

'Can we sit here?' the taller of the two boys asked.

Francesca was a bit surprised that anyone bothered to ask such trivial question. 'Of course. Suit yourself.'

Francesca began taking notes again, wishing that the two boys will shut up, but just her luck, those two doesn't understand body languages or facial expressions for that matter.

'By the way, my name is James Potter, and this bloody git is Sirius Black.'

'Nice to meet you,' Francesca said. After a period of awkward silences, the same boy speak again. 'What's your name?'

'Francesca Richter,' Francesca said, hoping they get the message that the conversation has ended. But those bloody git keep talking.

'What are you reading?' the boy, Sirius Black if she was not mistaken, asked.

'_101 Hexes for Your Enemies _by Vindictus Viridian. You know, the same man who wrote_ Curses and Counter-Curses_?'

The sort answers certainly deliver the message now. The two boys stop asking her useless question and start a quiet conversation between the two. Francesca doesn't bother to listen to them, but can't help to when the spectacled boy, James Potter, said aloud.

'Merlin's beard! She's a bloody nerd, Black!'

Francesca quickly look sharply at them. 'Who are you referring to?'

'Nobody,' James said as the other boy, Black, glared at her. Francesca shrugged and continued reading.

The rest of the ride was spent mostly in silence. Although Frances liked silences (noise made her head ache), it was too awkward for her own good. As if a pair - two pairs even - of eyes are watching and glaring at her movement. She could swear she could feel them as she turned the pages of the book, scribbling on the notebook, or taking a dictionary to checked out words. It was... scary.

The ride seemed to go on forever. Francesca would love to stand up, move, or yawn, but the glare seemed to force her back into her seat, frozen. Francesca thought the silence would give her concentration, but the opposite happens. More than once she caught herself stealing a glance at the boys beside her, expecting a seething glare from them. But they're always in the same position, lounging mindlessly, eating chocolate that resembled a figure of a frog, or sitting upside down while discussing silently about Quidditch or something like that.

When the train stopped, Francesca was the first to leap out of the compartment. Her books had somehow stacked neatly on her arm, as if she had prepared for this hours ago (to be honest she had). She quickly exited the train and disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile, on Francesca's former compartment, James and Sirius took their time to get ready.

'Come on, Sirius. I don't fancy missing the boat on my first year,' James said in bored tone.

'A second, James. I think that girl earlier left her book here. _101 Hexes for Your Enemies_ I think.'

'By the title I don't think we'll be using that this year, or in Hogwarts,' James said. 'Let me see. There's probably some spell that would come in handy.'

Sirius opened the book to it's table of contents.

'Pranking Spells, Defensive Spells, Protection Spells, Spells for Your Enemies, my this book is handy!' James said, whistling. Suddenly, the page turned blank and neat, spidery handwritings formed on the page.

'_This book belongs to Francesca Richter. If whoever holding this book doesn't return this to its rightful owner in the range of 15 minutes, a curse might send you to shame and nudity.'_

James suddenly turned pale. 'I think... I think I've heard that curse somewhere... '

'What!' Sirius exclaimed. 'What does the last line means?'

James was backing off. 'I don't know mate, but we must find that girl quickly!'

'Shame and nudity? I don't get it,' Sirius muttered as James dragged him to where the rest of the first years are. They are boarding the boats, four by four.

'Girl! You left your book!' James screamed. 'Er, Rika something?!'

'Rika? Is it really her name?' Sirius shouted. 'Whoever sat in the same compartment with us, you left your bloody cursed book!'

'There she is!' James pointed to a brunette in the midst of blondes. She was a head shorter than most of them (or the blondes a head taller, whatever), concentrating on arranging her books on a little satchel slung over her shoulder.

'Girl!' The blondes look toward the two boys, but the brunette doesn't even look up.

Sirius reach her first. 'Hey! Here, take you bloody book!'

'My book?' the brunette asked, turning back. She began laughing at the horror pasted across Sirius's face. 'Sorry, but I don't bring any book with me. But that girl does.'

'Oi Sirius! Don't worry! I got her!' James shouted. Sirius breathed in relieve. There are two girls with the same hair. The first girl was covering the second from sight, but the boys still could see the second arranging her books.

'Oh good,' Sirius said as he handed the book. 'That cursed book almost send me to "shame and nudity".'

'This isn't my book,' the girl said. Sirius panicked, and look down to the girl's face. Yes, it was the same girl, but something...

'I believe the book you're referring to was _101 Hexes for Your Enemies_. Well, this isn't it. It's your copy of Transfiguration textbook.'

All colors drained from Sirius's face. At the same time, he began to itch all over. 'Uh oh,' he groaned. 'Wait here, don't move.'

Sirius dragged James, who shout after Hagrid to wait for them.

'What!? We brought the wrong book? Bloody hell, how can you be so stupid!' James screamed. They find the book quickly. James still refused to touch it, so Sirius carried it alone, scratching violently.

'Merlin, this is so itchy,' Sirius panted. 'I think I must get out of this robe.'

James shrieked. 'No bloody way, Black! I guess that's what she means by "shame and nudity"!'

By the time they had arrived, the girl was nowhere in sight.

'They had left! Without us!' James said, panicked. He scanned quickly, searching for a boat. 'Quick, Black! Board this!'

The boat move quickly as they jumped in, as if sensing the tense in its passenger (or to catch up with the rest of the fleet).

Sirius are constantly scratching. James began to fantasize how is it if Sirius really took of his robes in front of the whole school.

'Damned... that.. girl,' Sirius said as he keep scratching. 'James... help me!'

James certainly help, because he pushed Sirius into the water, where a giant squid pushed him back into the boat once he was truly soaked.

'James! That barely helps!' Sirius said. 'But it do soothe the itch a bit.'

'Of course it does,' James said. 'Look, we're getting close to the others.

'Argh! I can't bear it anymore!' Sirius said loudly.

'Richter, Francesca,' Professor McGonagall said. Francesca walked toward the stool, face full of confidence.

To be honest, she wasn't feeling really confident. Her stomach was turning and mixing the non-existent food in it. Her feet felt as if it will gave way, and her face was drained of all colors. Knowing the repercussions of showing fear, she put a well-practiced confident smile and walk forward.

McGonagall put the old hat on top of her head. Francesca was relieved to find it covered most of her sight.'

_'Hmm, Francesca Richter. You have an interesting life indeed.'_

'Really? I wish I could remember them,' Francesca answered inwardly. 'Let me see... Appearing out of nowhere, or so they said, living one hell of a life with that Finch woman, haunted by a head-splitting headache every now and then. So interesting.'

_'Yes, it was interesting, although I must admit, not very pleasant. But, if you remember what happens before you "appear out of nowhere", you might find it extremely interesting, although a bit melancholic'_

'Care to enlighten me?' Francesca asked, a bit curious.

_'How much I wanted to tell you your extremely interesting story, and how much you have the right to know, I won't. Not only that you haven't mature out enough, but it's also not the point of my presence on your head.'_

'Fine. Carry on with this sorting then.'

_'You doesn't seem to protest much, unlike some children faced with the same opportunity.'_

'It's not my place to question. Only God knows what, and you it seems.'

_'That's a good philosophy. I must say, a very Ravenclaw trait. You're very wise for your age.'_

'Thank you. But I don't really do well in school. I mean, I don't understand anything about algebra.'

_'I agree. Although wise in such things, you could make unwise decision when you're angry, and have a hard time cooling your head, which is, the opposite of Ravenclaw entirely. You'll have some struggle to achieve good grades too.'_

'Oh,' Francesca said, a bit disappointed. 'I must say that's not very good. So, Ravenclaw isn't right. How about that reptile house?'

_'Slytherin you mean? Ah, your tongue certainly fits. You have great sarcasm, which would be a great weapon and way to get into detention. But, you use it too much for your enemy, I think. One day, it'll brought bad things on you.'_

'Are you a clairvoyant? You seems to tell a lot of things about the future.'

_'No, But same things alway happens to sharp-tongued witches and wizards. Well, although you're as ambitious as any Slytherin, it's impossible to put you there.'_

'Is it about financial status? Like they're all bloody rich or famous?' Francesca asked. After all, in muggle schools there's always something like this.

_'Yes and no. You hardly qualified as muggle-born, that means you have no relations of magic in any way, not even a squib ancestor. Your power as a witch comes mostly from a large explosion and strong magic someone applied on you. Therefore, putting you in Slytherin would be suicide.'_

'That leave the badger and lion,' Francesca said. 'Lion is a hunter. Is that means they're all blood-thirsty? That fits me perfectly.'

The hat seems to chuckled. _'No. Hufflepuff could fits you, loyal, hard-working lady, but I'm afraid your tongue won't. As Gryffindor, it probably suits you the most. You're brave to took great risks all the time.'_

'Hell yeah,' Francesca chuckled. 'People always told me to live a steady life.'

_'Gryffindor would do, but they're brave enough to show who they really are, which is, unlike you.'_

'What do you mean? I never hide, not even to those bullies. I showed them I could kick their arse any time they pick quarrels with me. I showed them every moment I have the chance.'

_'That's the point. You showed them what bad-ass you are, although you're not.'_

'I am!' Francesca protested.

_'No, you don't. You're timid and shy, afraid deep inside. You're driven by your insecurities to hide every moment, behind your bad-girl attitude. That's very un-Gryffindorish.'_

'No! I am not insecure! I... I'm never afraid. I hex those who annoys me, separate myself from idiots, and live a full life! Why must I be insecure?'

The hat sighed. _'Just like what I expected from you. I'm confused to where must I put you. You're too afraid to admit that you're afraid. But you're brave to deny me, Richter. I guess I have no choice but _**_GRYFFINDOR!_**_'_

'Look at that brat of a girl,' Sirius scowled from the Gryffindor table.. 'Very haughty and prideful! Too full of confidence!'

'You're wrong,' a sandy-haired boy beside him suddenly said. 'Look. Her feet are shaking.'

'Impossible,' Sirius said. 'She's to prideful to shake. I bet if you say that in front of your face, she'll curse you to the end of next month.'

'But she won't because I'm telling the truth,' the boy said, rolling his eyes. 'As for you, she'll really curse you for stating the false fact that she's a brat, haughty and prideful.'

'It's the truth!' Sirius complained.

'How did you know?'

'She made a shame of myself!'

'That's her that cause you to do... that? Remus asked, smirking slightly.

'Yep,' Sirius said. 'But I promise I'll made her pay. I'll made her taste what is shame!'

'Just like she did, with you,' James cut from Sirius's other side, chuckling. 'You really made a show, don't you?'

'Don't you dare laughing,' Sirius threaten. 'Or I'll... I'll hex you! That event has never happened!'

'Hex you? Hex you like what?' the boy said beside Sirius. 'Like this?'

Sirius's head was pushed to hit the table by an invisible force. He groaned while James laughed. The boy just smirked.

'You're not bad,' James said. 'I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black.'

'I'm Remus Lupin,' the sandy-haired boy said.

'Bet she will be in Slytherin,' Sirius said as he rubbed his temple. 'God, Lupin, it hurts!'

'That's the whole point, isn't it?'

'You're evil.'

'That's coming from a Black,' Lupin said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, he realized what he had said. 'Oh God... '

'How dare you call me that! I'm not unlike my family, you... freak! I'm not even a Black! Not anymore! UNDERSTAND?' Sirius shouted to the boy beside him, clearly in rage.

Lupin does't seems angry, or scared, that will definitely anger Sirius even more. Remus just stare at him with guilty eyes. 'Sorry.'

'Ehm,' Headmaster Dumbledore said. 'I'm very sorry to interrupt, , Mr. Lupin. But may we continue the sorting without further interruption?'

Sirius shot a glare at Remus before looking at Dumbledore. 'Yes, Professor.'

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

As Sirius had dreaded, Francesca Richter made her way to the Gryffindor table, not looking so confident anymore. Her face are pale. She looked as if she was about to faint, too deep in thought. All the confidence had been drained from her eyes. She looked afraid, the complete opposite of her former self. For a split second, Sirius almost believed that she was shaking in the beginning of the sorting.

She sat in the end of the table. The other girls just look at her strangely, and sat as far away from her as possible. She doesn't seem to mind that. She just watch the rest of the sorting with vacant eyes, as if she was thinking deeply about something.

As soon as the sorting ended, food appears on the table. Some first years looked perplexed, some other quickly go for the food. Sirius noted the girl looked baffled and surprised, means that she was a muggle-born. She kept gawking when even other first years began enjoying the food. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

'Hey Rika!' he shouted as he threw a loaf of bread dipped in soup at her. It hits her right in the face.

'Her name isn't Rika, you fool. And what are you doing?' Remus asked from beside him.

'Just watch, and follow,' Sirius smirked. He threw more food toward her and toward anybody around her. The rest of the table began cheering an threw food (or levitate them) to other students. Most Gryffindors aimed to Slytherins. Even Hufflepuff, the nicest of the lot, join the food fight.

James are throwing all kinds of food at Severus Snape at Slytherin table. Somewhere, a girl with flaming red hair try to prevent her new friends from joining the fight. Sirius stand on the table and made her way to "Rika".

The girl are completely oblivious. She looked around confused, muttering something or two. She tried to use a spell to clean the soup on her head, but instead, it turns into the shade of the tomato soup.

Sirius smirked and proceed to pour another batch of soup on her robes.

'Damned! It's bloody hot,' she cursed silently. Looking up, she met the gray eyes of vengeful Sirius.

'Get the taste of your own medicine,' Sirius said victoriously. Before the girl could say anything else, he had disappear into the battle.

'My name is not Rika!' she screeched loudly. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Black,' she said.

The professors are all flustered. Professor Dumbledore stood up. 'Students!' he boomed.

His voice have the influence similar to a silencing spell and a stunning spell.

'I know that you're excited to continue your studies in Hogwarts, so carry on.'

This greatly surprises the students and professors. 'But,' Dumbledore continued. 'I must insist that you clean the mess. Yes, all of you, until it was spotless. We doesn't want Mr. Filch to be angry at us all, don't we?'

The students doesn't care anymore. Once Dumbledore finished, the battle continued more hotter than ever!

Francesca crawled under the table, where some students (mostly first years) having senses take refuge.

'Oh God, they're all animals!' a red head first years screamed. The others nodded. Francesca find a bit peace under the table, until food started to enter their territory too.

'To the teacher's desk!' Francesca shouted. The others followed her out and over to the teacher's table.

'Excuse me Professor,' Francesca said, bending down a little. 'Save us!'

The Professor sighed. 'You're the third batch, ya know?' the professor said. 'Huddle with the others.'

Some more students cover under the protection of teacher's desk, although some food also made it's way down there. Francesca felt very tired, and manage to caught a snooze before the red head first year woke her.

'Wake up. It's time to clean up.'

'Us too?' she asked, surprised. 'We hardly participate!'

'That's what I've been complaining about!' the red head said. 'I doesn't even have a good bite!'

Francesca sighed in exasperation. 'There's no choice but one,' she said as she took out her wand. 'You know some cleaning spells? I'm not really good at them.'

Other students groaned with them too. The professors could only watch them with amusements as they cleaned the whole Great Hall.

'My first day, and this is what happens,' Lily groaned. 'I had been waiting for this day forever.'

'Say our thanks to Black,' Francesca grumbled. 'That good-for-nothing boy had caused this much destruction it seems.'

Lily gasped. 'Believe me, I'm angry too, but thats... that's just mean!'

Francesca shrugged. 'I knew worse. By the way, I'm Francesca.'

'I'm Lily. Lily Evans.'

It's 1 o'clock in the morning when they are all finished. Francesca felt drained and tired. Nobody bothers to speak to anybody, because they all felt sore and tired. As much as they wanted to sleep immediately, they knew they must take a bath first.

'This is the... the... ' Frank Longbottom trailed off. His friends nudged him. 'What... oh, uh, this is the Gryffindor common room. The password is... weed... something with water thing.'

'Gillyweed?' Lily asked. The Fat Lady nodded silently and swung open.

'Boys... takes what's left,' Frank dozed. The first years look at each other inquiringly. 'Girls... is always... right.'

'He means boy's dorms to the left stairway, the girl's dorm on the right,' Francesca speak up. If Sirius have the energy, he would cheered 'Nerd!'. But since he haven't, he just stayed silent.

Francesca are too tired to notice her dorm mates. Just a dash of blonde, mixed with brown and red, a trunk full of something that resembled stuff animals, an green and yellow trunk. She just wished Hogwarts have a good batch of coffee at breakfast as she went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Pairings won't be until later chapters. For now, I'll put it as OC X Sirius as they share dislike toward each other (and I hope it could pass as relationships, although not romantic ones), but just warning, it might change.**

**I hope readers could follow with the stories and understand. Feel free to ask me if some of it doesn't make sense, and I'll answer/ fix it. Thank you for reading the first chapter.**

**(By the way, I don't live in UK, so please forgive me if it's to American, or the characters doesn't speak UK's English. I'll try and do my best though)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters. Only Francesca Richter

* * *

Francesca's first day aren't that eventful. She learned much, of course. The lessons are still basic and easy. The professors aren't like what Francesca feared. But her classmates aren't that easy to deal with...

For the record, she had been tripped by a tripping jinx for 43 times, still counting. She have as much bruises and cuts (Hogwarts floors aren't that smooth). Her dignity have been decreased to a dangerous level (not that it was high anyway). Not only tripping jinx, but other hexes and jinxes, jinxes that even wasn't listed in her beloved book, _101 Hexes for Your Enemies._

Of course, Francesca is still a Gryffindor. She wasn't raised being the type that "when I was sad, I sit in the corner and cry" kind of girl. She was raised to brace herself everyday. Francesca have learned to face things rather than hiding, or she'll probably hide everyday.

Each time a curse hit her, she'll get back at the person fairly. A tripping jinx with a tripping jinx, a boils curse for boils curse, and unknown curse with perfectly unknown curse (hopefully) to the opponent.

Hogwarts could pass as bad as home, so there's no wish of going back. It's just some people are more of a git that the others, for example, Sirius Black.

There's no words that could describe him. Loud, arrogant, egotistical aren't even close. There's this something around him that made Francesca felt her bones chill, and she hates it. It's not like she dislike him or what. It's his fault actually to snoop into her belongings and activate the curse. She doesn't even know if it will work, since she had just tried it a few times.

To get back at her, he tried to ruin her life, as if it wasn't destroyed already.

His ideas, Francesca must admits, are brilliant. Switching her ink so it will went invisible a few seconds after she wrote. Naturally, she'll rewrote the letters again. Suddenly, the letters appeared again, making it overlap with what she had just written. It wastes a good deal of time, trying to clean the mess.

Or switching her shampoo so it turns her hair a messy pink.

Or put a trick parchment, so once she finished writing, it'll burn into ashes, curse his name.

Or switch the lenses of her glasses. You know what happen next.

Or jinx her shoelaces so it'll tie around each other as she walked in the corridor, oblivious until she suddenly trips.

Francesca are torn: studying and achieve high marks, or getting back at that bloody git of a Black. As much as she love to hex him, her grades comes first. Studying was the only thing that could distract her from killing Sirius. Anyway, she must get to the professor's good sides if she want total win over him.

Francesca have some free time after dinner. That's the only time she could practice some jinxes or hexes. But her knowledge are limited about how to operate pranks and such. That's what brings her to approach Fabian and Gideon Prewett of Gryffindor 7th year in the breakfast table.

'What do you want, little girl?' Fabian asked as he tinkered with a golden watch.

'Revenge,' Francesca answered.

'To whom?' Gideon asked as he peered curiously at the first year. The only one who usually ask help was older, or James Potter or Sirius Black.

'Sirius Black, and his friend James Potter,' she said, as a favour for Lily, who hated his guts.

Fabian shook his head. 'Sorry girl. They're our number one clients.'

Francesca scoffed. 'At least give me some dungbombs or the other, and a list of handy spells.'

'Ah! That we could help!' Gideon cheered. 'We'll hand out the stuff to night. Fabian, how much is the cost of the basic pranks stuff?'

'7 galleons,' Fabian answered, still pestering with the watch. 'Damn! This watch couldn't shoot the goo now, Gideon. It's too thick!'

'So make the holes larger then,' Gideon said, biting into a toast. 'Go back to your place, kiddo. We'll give you the things later.'

Francesca nodded, a prank forming on her mind. But first, she searched through her bags to find what Mrs. Finch was forced to give to her: a bag, some money (what was originally her institute for muggle school) and a dark blue sea-glass (Francesca still doesn't know why).

That night, Francesca handed the money shyly.

'Sorry. I only have 5 galleons,' she said.

'Hmm,' Fabian thought for a second. 'That's alright, I suppose. Only we must reduced the number of dungbombs.'

The twins fished out some packets of said bombs. 'Now, here's your materials, very basic I knew. To be master prankster like us, you'll need lots of things. But seeing your financial status isn't as well as us,' Gideon noted as he pointed to Francesca's second-hand robes and the battered book on her arm, 'I must say you have 0 chance.'

'I don't want to be a prankster. Just some well-deserved revenge,' Francesca said. 'So, where could I researched all this spells?'

'We are technically banned from the library,' Fabian mused. 'I remember it. We knock a few dozen bookcase over. If you hate the library as much as we do, there's a book in Zonko that provided all those spells.'

'Zonko? What the hell is that?'

'As a first year, you have pretty interesting tongue,' Gideon chuckled. 'It's in Hogsmeade. But you can't go there until 3rd year.'

'Can you enlighten me about what is Hogsmeade?'

'A wizarding village?' both twin said together, looking at Francesca as if she was a retard.

'Oh,' Francesca said.

Fabian chuckled at her speechlessness. 'Well, it's nice doing business with you. I hope you could pull a good prank, even to our most faithful clients this week. So long!'

Francesca stood in the middle of the common room, thinking of a plan while glaring at the direction James, Sirius and Remus are sitting together, with Peter standing beside Remus's seat pointing to a parchment.

The gears had set to work. It's time for revenge.

'James! Help me!'

James hurried into the bathroom. 'What's wrong?'

Sirius was pressed into the wall facing the mirror. He pointed to the mirror with horrified face. 'James... tell me... this isn't happening.'

'This isn't happening,' James said, bending over and laughing. 'Oh my, Sirius. I can't believe this happen to your precious hair!'

'But I look so good in it!' Sirius whine. 'Who... who could have do this?'

'It's probably Francesca Richter,' Peter suddenly piped in. The boys looked at him inquiringly and Peter rolled his eyes. 'You know, Sirius. The girl that you hated so much. You pour something into her shampoo a week ago and yesterday. I think she's trying to get back at you.'

'Francesca Richter?' Sirius asked. 'I thought that was Rika.'

'Yes, I remember. She always rolled her eyes and curse when you call her Rika.'

The other two stared at him, speechless. 'Since when did you become observant?' James asked.

Peter rolled his eyes, again. 'I don't know. Since you teased me for being oblivious to the world maybe?'

'Good for you, Pete,' Sirius scowled. 'Cause I'm so going to prank her back.'

'But isn't it too much?' Peter asked. 'You had pranked her dozen of times, and she only once.'

Remus appeared at the doorway of the bathroom. 'What's wrong?' he asked sleepily. Noticing Sirius's pink hair, he doubled laughing. 'Sirius! Your hair... it's pink!'

'As if I don't notice that already!' Sirius said angrily. 'Is there any way to fix this, Remmy? You're the smart one of us four!'

Remus tried to stop laughing. 'Even if there was, I won't fix it,' he chuckled. 'It's the same product you use to that Richter girl, from Zonko I think. It'll wear off in two until three days time.'

'Three!' Sirius shrieked, rather... girly. 'Zonko! That could only mean Fabian and Gideon Prewett sold the same things to her! Traitors!'

'Come on. Quick, we will be late for class,' Peter chuckled. 'No, you will not stay here all day, Sirius. You must go out.'

That's how four boys, one of them have pink hair, walked into the Great Hall. Following after them was a skinny girl, with equally pink hair, scowling as dark as the first boy. She sat as far away from him, glaring at him occasionally.

'Look at Rika, I mean Richter,' Sirius said, his mood lifter a little. 'Her hair was as pink as mine.'

'Only she have the dignity to brush it neatly before she left, unlike you,' Remus said. 'Anyway, about the stun you're going to pull tomorrow...'

'Come to think of it, pink hair will suit better,' James concluded. At Sirius glare, he shrugged. 'What? It will add the craziness and fun of it!'

'Anyway, we must destruct the professors from the hall for a few minutes. That will be your job, Peter.'

Peter groaned. 'Why me? I always got to distract the teachers.'

'Because you're the sneakiest one, Petes. You know, like a rat,' remus answered, flipping through his book. 'Anyway, you attract less suspicions from the professors, Peter.'

Peter scowled, but nodded.

'As for you, Black, since you have the pink hair, you'll be the one who'll sing on the table.'

'And what will you do, Mr. Boss?' Sirius asked, scowling, offended that his friend had pointed out his pink hair, again.

'Me? I'll be watching quietly away,' Remus chuckled. At his friend's angry glare, he continued. 'Hey! I had done all the research! Fine, I'll accompany James in spiking the students's goblets with the potions.'

'Make sure you gave an extra dose to that Rika girl,' Sirius growled.

'Francesca Richter, Sirius. And yes, upon your request I will, but should anything happened to her, I need you to take full responsibility.'

Sirius are too focused on the food to listen to Remus anymore. He just made sounds from the back of her throat and continued eating.

'Uh guys,' Peter suddenly said from his food. 'What was the point of me distracting the teachers again?'

James face palmed. 'Petes, if I'm not mistaken, we've gone through this three times already.'

Peter blushed. 'Well, uh, I kinda forgot.'

'Bloody hell,' Remus cursed. 'Come here, Pete. I'm going to tell you, and you better not forgot it again!'

'Ms. Richter, may I ask why your hair had turned into a ridiculous pink?' McGonagall asked as Francesca enters the classroom. 'It's a very disturbing color for the classroom. I need you to change it right after classes today.'

'Sorry, professor, but I can't. You can ask Black the reason why.'

A moment later, Sirius entered the classroom, Remus and James behind him. Peter had come in earlier, and was sitting in the back of the classroom.

'Mr. Black! Are you and Richter plotting to dyed your hair today?' McGonagall asked, angrier than ever. Pink hair never brought any good, she learned from experiences.

'No, Professor. Though I believe she was responsible for this. Anyway, I would never talk to that female. As if she deserved to be call female.'

McGonagall became even more confused. She expected the two to plot riot, but then, if Sirius is telling the truth...

Must be a coincidence, then.

Come to think of it, Sirius simply adored his hair. There's no way he would dye it to such outrageous color. Could it be someone prank him? McGonagall shook her head. No one would have pranked the masters of prankster, but Richter isn't anyone. She's just quiet and sullen, usually watching quietly. But she's bright and creative, and would do anything if she was pushed too far.

McGonagall must admit, Sirius had went to far with that girl.

She just hope someone could teach the troublemakers a lesson, not being another prankster. If that's a the case, she'll quit Hogwarts immediately. 3 weeks with James, Sirius, (surprisingly) Remus and Peter had create a wonderful hell of bursting temper, detentions and screaming for her. There's no need of another devil.

Sighing to herself, McGonagall started the lesson immediately, hoping no trouble would start in her class.

But wishes are just wishes, because a few minutes later, an explosion happens in the back of the class. Once the smoke cease, appears Francesca, covered in soot.

McGonagall expected her to began shouting and cursing either James or Sirius (she, Peter and Remus barely talks to each other), she knew the drill. Francesca would then send to Dumbledore for killing students, or put into detention with her. Her face will turn white with rage and her eyes glint with malice.

But out of the ordinary, she just stared blankly, looking at nothing in particular. She sat rigid, frozen in place. If one took the trouble to look, they could see the terror in her eyes and fear pasted across her face.

'Ms. Richter, are you alright?' McGonagall asked, doubting if she have an internal injury. 'Did you need to see Madam Pomfrey?'

'Blood,' she said, as if not hearing what McGonagall had just said. 'I see no blood.'

'Er, why must you bleed?' James asked, rather hesitance. This is the complete opposite of what she had been expecting.

Francesca tried to shrug. 'I honestly doesn't know. But that's how things worked when you're hit by a bomb.'

'It isn't a real bomb, Ms. Richter. Don't be silly,' McGonagall said sternly. 'I suggest you go to the lavatory and clean yourself, Ms. Richter. Hurry and be quick.'

Francesca stand up as if in a dream. She walked out of the door quickly. McGonagall sighed. Now Sirius's rival's gone, there could be no more trouble in her class.

'What's wrong with me?' Francesca asked herself, bending over the sink as tears trickled down her soot-covered face. She run the tap and began washing her face. 'I'm such an emotional girl.'

Although she had scolded herself again and again, the tears wont stop. In a few seconds, she was a wet heap on the bathroom's floor. As she closed her eyes to block the tears from flowing, she began to see flashes of light inside her lids.

The lights are so bright, she must close her eyes, but then, her eyes are closed. She felt a sharp pang as something inside of her burst. Then, needles seemed to be pricking on her skin in hundreds. She swore she'll die from the pain and loss of blood. The lights keep flashing, and rings of blue and violets formed on top of her vision. It twirled to form some sort of flower. It's beautiful, but she couldn't enjoy it as something beside her caught on fire.

'Cesca,' a voice said beside her. The pain consumed her as something bright, even brighter than what surrounds her, shot towards her. She felt her feet binds together with a force. Blood seems to stop circulating through her body. Her head hit something hard, and...

Francesca opened her eyes in horror. What was that? What she saw doesn't even makes sense! Had she turned into a lunatic because some douche threw a bomb to her?

Francesca shivered as she thought the last sentence. _Threw a bomb toward her_.

Yes, it's positive. She was a lunatic.

'You sure act strange in Transfiguration, Frances,' Lily said.

Francesca, or Frances, nodded. 'Pink hair and bombs doesn't go very well. I thought... well... uh, the chemicals cause a moderate amnesia or something like that?'

Lily looked at her, confusion oh her face. 'I don't know. What Sirius used was only a light explosion powder. It might cause your hair to turn blue or black, but otherwise, it doesn't do anything fatal. The chemical on your hair isn't very hazardous. It is also designed so it won't react to any other chemicals, causing it to refuse to wore off its colors with shampoo, potions, or spells. It is very unlikely for it to react to something light such as exploding powder.'

Frances cursed inwardly. Why must Lily be so smart? 'Uh, well... I'm not sure, but my brain is messed up already, so there's no reason why exploding powder won't mess it more.'

Lily looked at her suspiciously. 'Are you hiding something from me?'

Damn. Lily is too sharp for her own good. Someday it'll only bring her trouble. 'Of course not. The moment I have a secret, I'll spread it to the Great Hall in an instant. After all, Gryffindors aren't that cowardly to keep something from its friends.'

That's it. She had just stated that she was indeed, a coward.

'Good, because whatever you're hiding, I would uncover them,' Lily said. 'You better change your robes, Frances. It smelled of ash.'

Frances followed Lily's advise and went to the nearest lavatory to change into her cleaner robe (after Sirius's latest prank, she make sure she brought all things necessary in case of emergencies). As she was just unbuttoning her robes, she heard whispers.

'Oh my God, I meant Marlene! Why her of all girls!'

'Shh, Black. If she find out, we're as dead as Almost-Headless Nick...'

'You shut up! I don't fancy seeing her naked!'

Pervert, Frances thought. She searched the cubicle door carefully, and sure enough, she saw a button-like device was attached to it's handle. The voice seemed to come out from it, too. Hearing the conversation, it must involves James and Sirius.

Exiting the cubicle, she heard (probably) James said, 'Save us! She knew!'

'James Potter, Sirius Black. Wherever you are, I swear I'll kill you,' she shouted. Something clicked in her mind and she hurried under the sink. 'Give up. I knew your hiding place.'

Out of character, James and Sirius suddenly appears from under the sink. Frances wondered how could they remained invisible, but decides to question later and kill first. 'Pervert,' she said quietly.

'How... how did you know where we are hiding? Or who did this for that matter,' Sirius asked, a bit speechless.

'That's easy. Look on the floor, ashes are everywhere. Although it was quite shapeless, it leads toward the bottom of the sink. I suppose the ashes was from Sirius's shoes after he blasted me.' She glared at Sirius.

'Anyway, in Transfiguration, where I washed my face in here, I remember there's nothing that resembled a line of dirt under the sink. There's just blank, white wall. Earlier when I came in, I noticed the dirt mark, pointing to the fact someone must've pressed her, or in this case, his feet on the clean wall. But, when somebody washed their hands and happens to kick the wall with their feet, only the tip of the shoes will hit. The dirt mark is the complete lining of a shoe, so someone must've pressed their full shoe against the wall. Seeing your position, you and James forced yourself under the sink after you put your button-like device, where Sirius's or James's shoe managed to leave a mark on the wall.

'Then, you applied whatever spell to make yourself invisible, covering your shoe completely, but still leave the dirt mark on the wall unconcealed. Seeing that you have Herbology before Transfiguration, you must've trodden on dirt,' Frances ended. 'I believe this,' she took the button-like device, 'Is your invention? Must be quite proud.'

'How did you know?' James snapped, feeling angry that his prank had been spoilt.

'My, my, you must practice poker-face, my friend,' France chuckled. 'Well, Zonko would love to sell this thing, but they won't until it was perfect. But this device is far from perfect. For once, it doesn't block the voice of the person on the other side of the button,' Frances said as she stuck her hand on Sirius's pocket and retrieved the same button, only bigger and show a clear image of Frances hand, who were holding it camera-down.

'Zonko would sold this device in a dozen anyway,' Frances said, flipping the smaller button on her palm. 'While yours only showed one cubicle because your button,' she said, pointing to Sirius, 'Are big enough to show a clear image of only one cubicle, which was another point you failed at completing. But knowing that whoever enters will take the nearest empty cubicle, you put it in the first cubicle. I believe you put charms on other cubicles so your victim have no choice but enter the first one?'

James and Sirius stay silent, so Frances continued.

'Some students in Hogwarts are crazy enough to peek at girls changing, but no one is quite nuts to attempt it in such ingenious way, except you,' Frances chuckled. 'Even I must admit it.'

Sirius glared at her and yanked the bigger button away. 'How did you know I keep it in my pocket?'

'That's the easiest question you asked so far,' Frances said. 'First of all, logically, I believe you're the one who'll be holding it, because you're the craziest pervert I've ever seen, and would want to view this kind of thing the most, the clearer, the closest. Second, when I heard your voice, your's are louder, while Potter's a bit fainter, which means you're holding it the closest,' Frances ended. 'Is my deduction right, or must I submit a prove, as if my own eyes are not enough?'

The boys are staring at the girl in front of them, speechless.

'I must say, Rika, you're correct,' James admit. 'Although you blab so much I barely understood.'

'As I had expected an answer from you,' Frances said, rolling her eyes. 'I say, you're too daring for your own good. Get out of the girl's territory, now!'

Before they could move, Frances had hex them so they are outside the girl's lavatory before they registered what have happened.

James wondered how "Rika" could shift from the cool-headed, case-solving, mind-reader like, to the furious, bad-tempered girl that had shout at them and hex them out of the lavatory.

Sirius are too focused on plotting a double-revenge for "Rika", the mood-shift maniac.

* * *

A/N: So, as you had read, Peter and Remus act like a true-prankster. You might think they're very OOC (out of character). But in my mind, there's must be something in those two that attract James and Sirius to befriend them, not only because they're dorm mates (As an example, Harry, Dean and Seamus shared the same dorm, but the book has never stated that they're best friends) and those two won't be as close with goody-two-shoes. In my mind, a teenage Remus is not weak and such social-outcast (he might not like to attract attention as much as James and Sirius, though), although he would prank with them just fine. But although he knew a bloody amount of spells and as creative and daring as the other Marauder, he might try to avoid trouble with the professors and keep on their good side, and Remus actually try to study before exams.

Peter needs more recognition in fanfiction. Just because he betray them in the future and ugly in the movie, doesn't mean he's as dumb as some people made him out to be (I don't blame them, though. He's forgetful and weak and not the best looking guy in the world.). He couldn't stand up for himself and weak (as the book stated), but in his teenage years, he haven't betrayed them. I believe Peter could attract troubles too, which is the main reason why the Marauders decides to put him in their group. That's what I try to write in here. I won't say Peter's my favorite character in the world, but he is still part of the Marauders whatever happened in his teenage years.

That's what I think. It might be wrong or inaccurate (I'm not Rowling). I don't say they're complete badass. I'm must saying that they're not that shy and weak character my friends had ranted about earlier after reading this story. Sorry to bore you with this rant.

Thanks for keeping up with me so far!


	3. Chapter 3

__Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter, only Frances and the plot.

* * *

_'__Cesca,' a woman said, crying. She was standing in the middle of a crowd, waving frantically. 'We'll meet soon!'_

_A little girl with short brown hair was looking out of a train that was beginning to move. She looked at the woman with pleading eyes. She looked so sad and tired, but refusing to cry, she waved back. _

_The train sped and the figure of the woman disappeared. The little girl sat down. The skies outside was dark. There's nothing much to see outside the window. It seems hours before suddenly, bright lights flashed the sky. The little girl looked in awe, then in horror as the light fell back to the earth and shook the ground. More lights appears, and more blast happened. Suddenly, she understand what was happening._

_Bombs._

_The lights became more and more frequent, and the train seemed to get faster and faster. Without knowing, the scene had changed completely into a dark room full of people. Some oil lamps light here and there._

_The ground shook now and then. Dust was constantly falling from the ceiling. The same little girl was there, only with longer, untidier hair. She crouched behind a wheelchair, where an old woman sat. The ground shook again, harder than ever, and the room suddenly felt hot. The people there screamed in panic. Some were praying, others were crying. But the temperature dropped to a normal level a few moments later, and the people stop panicking._

_But, the sudden rise and fall of the temperatures itself was a danger, because the old woman on the wheelchair suddenly gasped and groaned in pain, clutching to her heart._

_The little girl looked at her with inquiring eyes. 'What's wrong?'_

_'Cesca,' she panted, but the girl could see her empty eyes through her half-closed lids. It was empty before she could register what was happening._

_'Heart attack,' one of them stated. The little girl have horror and sadness pasted across her face. Tears began to welled up as she realized she had just witnessed a person dying._

_Winds suddenly blew into the dark room (which was probably a basement). It blew faster and eventually, the room was blown away into a dark road._

_A girl that resembles the little girl from the previous scenes was riding on a bike, slightly older. The streets was dark except for the bike's lamp. She seems to be in a hurry. _

_Then, a great, dark figure loomed a few yards behind her. A loud grumble followed, as if a monster was groaning from inside the ground. The girl pedaled even faster, panting as she went._

_Another bright light flashed. But unlike the others, it doesn't went on fire and scattered all over the place. Instead, it went straight toward the girl, swaying a little to the left._

_What happened next was a bit confusing. It involves bright lights and blood. The light went right to the left of her bike, causing an enormous explosion that blew the girl off her bike. Fire had burned some of her, and she was covered in blood. Another blast followed from where the light had landed. The girl's half-closed eyes widened in an instant as the fire consumed her bit by bit, letting her feel each tongue of fire lick her skin. The pain seemed to send her into another scene, where she suffers the same, only in a building with lights flashing everywhere. What she remembered was the lashing of fire as it burns her down to the ashes..._

Frances groaned in pain as she forced to open her eyes. She felt somehow sore and sick inside, as if she was catching a cold. It might have something to do with her dream.

Dream? That isn't a dream. It was more of a silly nonsense of her make-up world, where nothing simply makes sense and only in her imagination. Seriously, bombs? What's up with those things that she keep dreading them?

Forcing herself to sit up, she drew her curtains to see all of her dorm mates are still asleep. Strange, they're usually... oh right, Frances forgot it was Sunday.

Lily was sleeping on the bed besides her. Across the circular room was Marlene McKinnon. Beside McKinnon was sleeping Mary MacDonald. In the middle of them all was Dorcas Meadowes. Beside her was Alice Fortescue.

A lively bunch were they! Lily the fiery of the lot, Mary the loyal and friendly, Alice the clumsy, but nice in overall, Dorcas the exciting and lively, Marlene the beautiful. Frances rarely talks to them, except Lily and Alice. Lily was the person who shared the same hatred/dislike for the two Gryffindor boys and Alice the one who also understands how it is to be overshadowed for being clumsy (in Frances's case, for being pathetic).

It's still 7 o'clock. Frances aren't usually a morning person. She hates waking up, but living with Mrs. Finch had forced her to wake up early everyday, although still, she couldn't enjoy it. In Hogwarts weren't so different. There must be circumstances where she was forced to wake early. Such as when Mary screamed as a rat travelled across the room. Or when Alice accidentally kicked a heavy, wooden trunk of hers that it creates a loud thump. Or when Marlene screamed when she have bad hair day. Or when Lily was shouting at Potter in the common room.

There's always reason. Today, it's just because of a dream.

There's no choice but to wake up completely. Frances decided to take a quick shower before anyone else (Marlene and Dorcas took forever. There won't be much shampoo left after Alice's turn, as she had probably tip all of them over, by accident). Lily would left the shower too hot for anyone else (especially if she screamed at Potter earlier). The only one pleasant to took a shower after is Mary, who is probably the most normal of them all.

It's not like Mary's all that normal, no. There's a reason why Lily are such good friends with her. When Potter "accidentally" peek into Lily's knickers (that bloody pervert), Mary screamed at him, almost competing with Lily, and that's saying something. Moreover, she hexed him so bad Frances are sure he couldn't talk for the next 2 weeks.

That leaves Frances then. But to think she was anywhere near "normal" would be crazy. Sure, she was quite a goody-two-shoes, but if anyone bothers to know what had happened to her in Hogwarts last September, nobody could say she's normal. Besides, her reputation as Sirius's rival doesn't help anything.

In conclusion, all Gryffindor girls are not normal.

But nothing is ever normal in Hogwarts. The only thing normal is the school outward building, which is at least, standing on solid ground.

Frances doubted if it will stayed that way with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew horsing around.

Chuckling, she dried herself and wore an old baggy jeans and equally baggy shirt, the only decent clothes she got. More than once had she ben called names because of it (but they always get a hex back). At least Sirius, James, Remus and Peter doesn't focus on looks completely.

Walking down to the common room, she sat in front of the fire. It was only the beginning of November, yet the weather had turn for the worse. Winds throughout the day and storm in the night. It was as if summer had never happened.

Frances took out her list of spells and tick ones she had known already. Scanning through the rest of the spells - which is, quite a lot - she predicted which books could possibly have them. Putting the list in her pocket, she took pieces of parchments, in case she got bored and decided to write an essay.

Just as she was exiting the portrait hole, someone stopped her. 'Wait!'

Looking back, she saw a boy with sandy-hair and golden eyes. Remus Lupin, if Frances are not mistaken. She raised an eyebrow and look at him. 'Is there anything that bothers you?

'No,' the boy said, panting slightly. 'I'm just wondering if... if you want to go to the library together?'

Frances looked even more confused. 'What's the matter? Not to mention it's 7.30 in the morning, Sunday. Don't you think it'll be better to play with your friends?'

'Well, if you know my friends_and I don't doubt you knew_all they ever think about is pranks. I'm a little behind in potions, so I'm thinking to do some studying.'

Frances look at him in bored eyes, as if she had knew all the boy's secrets. 'I bet the only reason for you to study potions is to use them in some prank or the other?'

Remus shook his head, which made Frances peered curiously. 'No. It's actually so I can get on Slughorn's good side. If you haven't notice, I always blew a cauldron in Potions, which send Slughorn to serious rants. I'm thinking if I could get on his good side... '

'Pranks will be easy in his classroom, and you're out of the suspects. Since Potter and Black was always on the dark side of everybody, they'll get the blame, which isn't that wrong anyway,' Frances cut him. 'I suppose you also get the blame until now, since you're their friend and messed up in Potions. So, I don't see the reason why you must try hard.'

'There's nothing I could lose, so why not try?'

The two exited out of the portrait hole. The rest of the journey to the library is spent in silence except for a few small talks, which is quite hard to keep up, so Frances stop trying.

'You're not really popular, aren't you? I hardly knew your name if not for Black telling me every now and then.'

'Black? Fancy him telling about _me_,' Frances said, rather confused. 'I'm not his favorite person in the world, after all.'

'Yes, the more after you pulled that hair dye on him. He's my friend, but sometimes, it's a relieve to deflate his head a bit.'

'By the way, my real name is Francesca Richter, just in case he told you it was "Rika".'

'Really?' Remus said, smiling a little. 'Of course, Peter reminds us your real name now and then, but most of the time, it's Rika. Well, good to know you, Francesca.'

'Call me Frances please,' Frances said, not sure to smile or frown.

'My name is Remus Lupin,' Remus said. 'I know you won't, but just in case, don't call me Remmy like the others please.'

Frances chuckled. 'Of course I won't, _Remmy_.'

Remus scowled. 'I might be mistaken.'

They arrived in the library moments later and went their separate ways. Frances went to pick up some books about spells whilst Remus took some about potions. The two studied in silence throughout breakfast.

When lunch came, Frances are confused why she's suddenly hungry. Looking at the clock in the library, her eyes widened.

'It's 12.30 already! I can't believe I skip breakfast,' Frances said as she pick some books to check out. 'Remus? You're not done yet? Alright, see you later!'

Frances quickly pick up her books and bring them to Madam Pince, the librarian, to check it out. Unfortunately, someone had set up some strings that Frances tripped and fell, scattering the books everywhere, earning a glare from Pince.

She muttered an apology and collected her books. Making sure she have everything on her hands, she noticed she left a black book on the floor. Picking it up, Frances tried to remember what it is about, but her hands are full, and she can't read it. Wanting to hurry, she just check out the book with the others.

'Frances! Where are you all morning?' Lily asked as Frances entered the common room. 'You suddenly disappeared in the morning, and doesn't showed up during breakfast. We're worried.'

'_You_ were worried,' Frances laughed. 'Don't worry, Lily. I'm just killing time in the library.'

Lily folded her arm. 'With Remus?'

Frances peered at her curiously. 'How did you know?'

Lily ignored her. 'Throughout the morning, alone in the library?'

'Why does it matters?' Frances asked while something was edging in the corner of her brain.

Lily giggled. 'Nothing.'

Frances narrowed her eyes. 'It isn't as it looks like. We're only 11, anyway.'

'Lupin! Lupin!' a voice cut through the girl's conversation. Sirius peered behind the fireplace, under the sofa and outside the window, inside drawers. 'Where are you!'

'Don't be stupid, Black,' Lily scolded. 'He won't hide there. Anyway, he's in the library.'

'That can't be!' he shrieked. 'Remus promised to plan a pr... - something with us.'

'Maybe he's just tired of you all and decided to ditch you?' Lily asked hopefully. 'God knows why he even talk to you.'

'_You_ as in Potter,' Frances giggle back. At Lily's glare, she shrugged. 'What? I'm just getting back at you.'

Lily glared back at her. 'Come on, France, let's go to the Great Hall.'

* * *

A/N: Alright. This chapter isn't very good and contains nothing important. It's just a little introduction to Frances's dorm mates and a little slip of the current time and location. This chapter also revelas a bit of Frances's past, although it might be vague. It's just an extra to make up for my absence (although I believe no one barely misses me. Still no review). Well, school's almost over and no one seems to mind anymore if I sleep through class for staying up late writing and editing this story, so I hope update will be more frequent, but there's no promise!I've got some ideas in mind to where this story is going. Next chapter will be more eventful, although I can't say when will I publish them.

Thanks for sticking up with me. Thank you all my views and visitors. If you have any suggestion or comments, feel free to send them to me. I'm open for critics and suggestions. You're all lovely.

*By the way, my profile picture is a picture of Francesca Richter. As much I wanted to admit I drew them myself, I only designed them on a dress up game by Hapuriainen on deviantart.

Link here: Hogwarts student maker


	4. Diaries, Paralyses and Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Special thanks to ellinise, my one and only reviewer. Lovely person.

* * *

Frances was sitting in the corner, flipping through her books. There's some spells left to research, which isn't in her books. Deciding to check the library tomorrow, she tidied up her materials and prepared to go to sleep.

Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the little black book.

Curious, she picked it up from the rest and studied the cover carefully. There was only large letters in gold written "NOTEBOOK". Frances wondered why she had picked it up in the first place.

Opening it, the book was empty. There's just blank pieces of parchment marked with dates. Seeing no harm, Frances decided to keep it for a while. Anyway, there's no spine label on the book, so it mustn't be a library book. Taking a quill, she began writing.

_November 17_

_Dear Diary,_

_Uh, I don't think I want to call this book a diary. I mean, it's not like I could eat or drink them. Don't get me wrong, I love milks. It's just wrong to call a book a diary, because it have no relation whatsoever to a milk product. I would call this book, NOTEBOOK, as the title suggest. There's no arguing with this decision._

_Case closed._

_Let's start from the beginning shall we?_

_Dear notebook,_

_I know I'm mad. I've realize it ever since last month. But there's no reason to remind me every other day. If I wanted to be mad, let it be. But some people are plain nosy and wanted to change everything. Normal is boring. It's not like I wanted to be a lunatic. It's just I don't fancy being as normal as those people. If they wanted me to be like them, screw them._

_Well, seeing me as a lunatic, I'm going to describe myself to a book now._

_(There's not much point. The only one who'll read this is my future self anyway. So, GO AWAY at once foreigners ! [except future me]. No one is allowed to read this book. I've put a charm so you'll be driven into shame and nudity the second you open this book! HAHAHA)_

_Another proof of my mental stability._

_Alright. I have brown hair, the color of mud actually, really suited me as everyone called me Mudblood (I doesn't even know what it means). It fell down my back, and although I love to say it fell gracefully like chocolate waterfall, it doesn't. It just look like a puddle of mud after a rainfall. I usually tied it into a half-pony._

_I have pale skin. My roommates back home like to point it out, since it made me look Germanic. Somehow, I always hated it when they pointed out my "Germanic" looks, but seeing my mental stability, I guess it's just me._

_The thing that bothers me the most is those scars. They're faint and barely shown on my pale skin, but at an angle, they did show. It's long gashes and burn marks. Does it have anything to do with my phobia with explosion?_

_Well, that's trivial, just like what I'm currently talking about. I have cobalt blue eyes. It's the most beautiful thing of all of me. It's the darker shade of blue. I don't know what to call them, as some people said they're cobalt/royal/navy/ blue. I don't even know the differences! But, if you want to know, I like to call them cobalt. It have a very strange roll-like feeling on my tongue. It sounds more sophisticated anyway._

_That' about my eyes. Well, I'm pretty short for my age. I'm also skinny due to the lack of food at home. I wish I could be a little more cuter rather than being a lanky wimp. It's not like I care much about my looks, but being shorter mades people tend to trampled on my dignity, which isn't saying much because I have very little of them._

_Oh well. I don't know if you have changed much, future self. I might sound like an egotistical, self-centered, narcisstic, idiotic, selfish bitch by writing this. I mean, I sound like a sissy just writing about my looks on this notebook. I'm supposed to write important stuff on notebooks, regarding lessons or classes. Yet, I wrote a complete junk in here. Ah well, I'm going to rip this out anyway, in the next... 10 hours._

_Nice to meet you, future self._

_Anonymous (still fearing someone might read this thing)_

_P.S. I hope you have gotten saner in the future. _

**Frances's POV:**

I stood in the middle of Hogwarts ground, shivering. Damn, what did they wanted anyway inviting me to a place like this in the middle of a December? The weather had been cruel as of late, and losing my sweater sometime years before I doesn't tolerate cold.

'Hello?' I asked to the clumps of beech trees, where the note had asked me to gather. I thought Lily sends them, but I know she won't made me wait this long.

I sighed and decided to leave to the warmth of the common room. This is absolutely ridiculous. First, a note was found on my bed-post, asking me to gather at the clumps of beech by the Black Lake. Second, Lily are nowhere to be seen. Third, I was forced to wait forever for an unknown being in the beginning of December.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared before my eyes. He held a bloody knife and a wand on his other hand. I could make out that he's smirking while devouring my figure hungrily. Suddenly, he lunged at me. I screamed and ran as fast as I could, just to get away from that being.

Without knowing, I had run straight toward the icy cold water. No, I don't fall exactly down. I could feel the slippery ice beneath me gave way as I step into the ice. I screamed even more, but was muffled as the icy water entered my lungs.

Had I told you I can't swim?

The pain in my lungs increased as I struggled to reach the surface. I don't want to die yet! Not like this, drowning, running away, screaming. I don't want to die like a cry baby running away. I want to die like a Gryffindor, fighting in some war or another, saving others lives, not mine.

Guess a dream only a dream. Black dots began to appear on the edge of my vision. I began to feel tired and breathless (well, I'm under water anyway). The sleepiness took hold of me and I let my eyes closed to sunk into a blissful sleep.

'She's awake!'

'Good. If she doesn't, you all are so dead!'

'Thank Lord! Thank you, my Almighty Lord! You saved her!'

I opened my eyes carefully. The light blinded me, but after a few moments, I get used to it. I scanned the room to see Lily sobbing on my right, Remus looking angry and furious, James and Peter looking guilty, and Sirius looking... blank.

'Hi,' I greeted them softly. 'How are you?'

Lily quickly look up and hug my neck. I wince in pain.

'Oh Frances! We thought we're going to loose you! You've been asleep for the past three days! How are you? Are fine? Sick? Sore? Hurt?'

'Lily... can't... breathe,' Frances choked up. Lily quickly released her.

'What... what happened?' I asked. I knew it must've something to do with them boys, as Lily was currently glaring at them.

'They tried to drown you,' she said simply.

'Did not!' Sirius answered back.

'Did to!'

'Did not!'

Did to!'

'Did not!'

'Did to!'

'Did not!'

Did to!'

'Did not!'

'Stop it! You're acting immature!' I shouted. Both looked at me inquiringly. 'Can anyone enlightened me about what's going on?' I asked.

'As I had told you...' Lily said, but James cut her.

'No, Evans. You must hear our part of the story first,' he said sternly, which surprise all of us, especially Lily.

James looked around at us. 'It all started with a note. I... I send her an owl to attach the note to her bed-post. We just plan to scare her a bit with some costumes and actings. Well, the notes asked her to come alone into the cluster of beech trees by the Lake. I never thought she'll run straight to water.'

'You never thought about anything, Potter,' Lily spat bitterly. 'Because of you and your ridiculous prank, Frances's almost lost her life!'

'Fancy talking about me as if I'm not currently listening to you right beside you,' I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Anyway, as long as there's no serious damage, I'm good.'

'Serious damage?' Lily shrieked. 'Your brain are seriously damaged! If not by magic, you could've di- '

'But there's magic,' I said slowly, trying to digest everything slowly. 'And I'm not dead. Maybe a few traumas, but other than that, I'm fine.'

'No you're not!' Lily screamed again. 'Because of those bastards, your legs are paralyzed!'

The room suddenly grew silent. My calmer side suddenly disappear as panic took control of me. What? Paralyzed? Lily sure must be joking or over-reacting. There's no way I'm paralyzed. I'm fine and felt so... like shit.

'What?' I said slowly.

'Paralyzed. It have something to do with the water I suppose. As you struggled to reach the surface, you hit your back on a rock or something like that. It's also the main reason you fainted,' Lily said.

I smirked. There's nothing to be afraid of. Lily is just over-reacting as usual. I could move my feet like I always had.

'Don't worry Frances! We... We'll make it up for you until you've got those feet back!' Remus suddenly said. 'Don't be mad.'

'Mad? Why must I? I could walk around like usual, right? I mean, Lily's over-reacting as usual,' I said cooly.

'What do you mean "as usual"?' Lily snapped, then her eyes filled with tears. 'Oh, Frances. I'm most sorry.'

'Apparently, she's not over-reacting, but you're lacking in reaction,' Sirius said. I glared at him. How dare he speak after what he had done. Wait, what had he just said?

'Uh, what? You're joking, right?' I said shakily, putting a smile.

'No, Frances!' Lily answered. 'How many times must I tell you? Your feet are paralyzed!'

I took them all in like a bitter pill. It's certainly is a bitter pill. I jumped immediately from my bed, but found that the action 1.) caused great pains all over my body, 2.) made me realize I couldn't move my feet.

Pathetically, I tried to sit up. After a moment struggle, I manage to catch my breath. My mind suddenly went blank as fury fill me. I felt the cold leave me as a new fire set alight my calm side. I felt as if I could rip them to pieces and set them on fire with my new fire. I'm so angry I swear I could trample them with my paralyzed feet.

'You bastard! You... You worthless humans! What had you done? Of all the thing I have you decided to take my feet away! Hadn't you done enough? After all the pranks and suffering I've endured, you decided to take things away too, you... Slytherins! Blacks! Pure-blood maniacs!'

'Shut up,' Black said as cold as ice. Somehow, his voice sends shivers down my spine. I instantly shut up.

'I'm not sorry that you lose your feet. I hope it's permanent,' Sirius said with the same cold voice. I could only stare at him, speechless as he walked away. I realize the Sorting Hat is right: my tongue brought bad things to me.

The boys left one by one, leaving me alone with Lily. Long awkward silences follows. I cleared my throat to break them.

'Frances,' Lily said immediately. 'As much as I hate to admit, what you said is a little rough. You might considered apologizing to Sirius. He might be a Black, but his presence in Gryffindor proved otherwise.'

After that, she left, and I want nothing more than disappear the face of the earth. I sounded like a brat, an egotistical girl without attitude, who was too prideful and haughty to mind other but herself. I buried my face in my hand. As much as I want to sob, I would sound even more haughty and spoilt, so I resolved to thinking.

Right now, the only choice I could think of was jump from Astronomy Tower. What's the point, when you can't walk and everybody hates you? No one would misses me anyway. Mrs. Finch would certainly be glad that I'm off her hands. The boys would be glad that a brat like me disappears from the surface of the earth. Lily would be glad another of her social project was solved. Gryffindors girls doesn't even realize I exist. The professors had too many students to remember me anymore.

I swear I could jump. Had I mentioned if you pushed me too far, I could do anything? Well, I had made my shame got the better of me. So here I am, pondering upon the meaning of life and who'll miss me if I die.

'Don't worry, Ms. Richter. Your feet will be fine with correct medications,' Madam Pomfrey said as she tends to an older student with a broken leg a few beds beside me.

Sirius hoped it was permanent. Well, since suicide isn't Gryffindorish, I could as well as hit my leg again to get another permanent paralysis to satisfy him.

_December 13_

_Dearest notebook,_

_Guess it's just you and me. All my friends ditch me earlier. I'm glad you haven't (but then, you're a notebook). Thank you so much for being a faithful, friend all this time. You doesn't judge me, you won't comment my extremely strange behavior. I wondered if it's because you can't, but I pushed those thoughts away quickly as I wrote this sentence. The only thing I wished more from you is encouraging words._

_I guess this will be my last entry. I might consider jumping to the Afterlife after what I had done. I just realize I'm such a spoilt, self-centered person. I'm really, a bad person. No wonder my parents left/died. It's probably because I'm really unworthy of anyone's time._

_It's too painful to face tomorrow. I won't took a wheelchair, not ever. But no one will get my assignment to the infirmary, now I'm officially an outcast. Even Alice is nicer, and although clumsy, everyone loves her. Not to mention brave and beautiful. I am the lowest living thing on earth, the most judging and egotistical. No better than a murderer. _

_Well, I might have one friend left, who's completely in the dark of my selfish attitude. Her name is Sera Leighton, a girl from back home. She's the kindest living being I've ever met, and beautiful too. Not up to Lily's standard, of course. She have platinum-blonde hair that cascade to her back gracefully and green eyes. Not like Lily's emerald, but more like forest green. I heard she was faring well in muggle school too. But since I probably had deceased before summer, I wanted to say good-bye to her here._

_Alright, I'm becoming a little bit too serious here. I just felt so bad to find that I'm willing to stoop as low as those other Snakes. I've done one thing they always done to me, which I swore won't do to others: discrimination._

_I promise. I won't say another word again. Not if it isn't necessary. I'll become as quiet as a mouse. As calm as a forest. As still as a mountain. I will not speak another useless word._

_That's saying something because all I ever said is useless, like me._

_I just want to disappear. I can't face anyone ever, again._

_Anyone knew a spell to vanish human beings?_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Anon_

_P.S. I think I'll be calling this thing _Diary_ again. I just read a dictionary yesterday and realized milk products are called _"Dairy"_. It explains why Mrs. Finch always call me a stupid retard when she forced me to study English. They said I don't know a word 4 years ago, when I "appeared out of nowhere". Why is that? They said I speak German. I don't remember anything about my past, and certainly, not about me taking German lesson. Anyway, it seems 4 years isn't enough for me to learn English. If Mrs. Finch find out about me mistaking "_Dairy" _as "_Diary_", I'm sure she won't stop calling me a retard. But since I;m going to die in the next 24 hours... no, must push that though away._

* * *

_A/N_: Thank you for sticking up with me until now. I wanted to straighten a few things here:

1. Guilt can really drive you out of character. Believe me, I've been through that.

2. The diary in this story have special relations to the story, revealed in later chapters.

3. Frances's paralyzed feet will be brought out again and contributed to the plot line.

4. I'm very sorry that I change the summary and title again. I promised I won't change the title, but about the summary, I'll try hard and keep the story related to said summary.

As you can see, I'm trying my best not to mention anything useless in this story. I hope you could stick with me long enough to reveal Frances's past, her mission and how little moments made out a lifetime.

Here's a teaser:

_'Yes, Ms. Richter. Apparently, you've been accused of studying... er, witchcraft and poison. There's great possibility you put poison on her drink,' the Head Judge said._

_'What! There's no way I could commit a murder!' Frances shouted. Damn, what's inside a muggle head? Brain, or paste?_


	5. Christmas and murders

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, except my OCs.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Frances try to stand up while Madam Pomfrey observed intently.

'Based on your improvement, I think you'll be fine. I have a spell that help you walk around. Come in the morning to reapply the spell,' she said.

'Yes. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,' Frances answered gratefully. 'Are you sure it would only last for a few days?'

'A few weeks the longest. Don't ever doubt me, young lady,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'Now shoo! You're disturbing my patients!'

Frances exited the infirmary quickly. Her feet felt numb, although it was able to support her and she could move them well.

She checked her schedule. She missed her morning lessons and lunch was almost done. Not wanting to meet another person, Frances quickly scurried to her next lesson: Potions.

As she entered the class, dirty looks greeted her. So she wasn't surprised when some sticky thing hit her head.

There's no asking it. The war had begun for Frances. Welcome to hell.

OO

Christmas supposed to be fun. Fun, happy, full of love. But to Frances, it's just empty. There's nothing special about Christmas. There's just snow as cold as her heart. Winds as icy as her fingers. Grounds as stiff as her whole body and lack of cover from lost sweaters.

Frances couldn't complain. Almost every year of her life the same thing happen. Same work, same words, same scold. She couldn't see why anyone was excited about Christmas.

But on December 25th, 1970, Frances woke up to the sound of ripping papers.

Then, she understand.

OO

'Frances, don't you get anything from your family?' asked McGonagall as she saw Frances walking into the Great Hall, empty handed. It's no surprise McGonagall asked, as most students left for Christmas wore a new sweater, ear muffs, hats, or brought various new items with them.

'I suppose Mrs. F-... I mean the people back home don't have time,' Frances answered, half-truthful. She supposed her parents were too busy with other stuffs in heaven or earth, to care a damn bit about her. Her friends simply doesn't have time to remember her, what with Mrs. Finch shouting curses at them. And when Mrs. Finch sends her presents was the day she ate a bomb.

'I'm very sorry to hear that, but Merry Christmas all the same,' the professor said as she left Frances alone.

Frances scoffed. 'Merry Christmas? Merry your face!' she said quietly.

'Hey there, Richter! Talking to yourself again?' Sirius taunts from the other end of the table.

Under normal circumstances, Francesca would have stand up and cursed at him. But Frances are never under normal circumstances since "that" incident, Sure, her feet had come back eventually, but her shame was still intact, and she felt so small and filthy.

'Ooh! Can't talk now, don't you?' Sirius keep taunting. Frances just sighed and look away. As soon as she looked away, a pie smashed right into her face.

For the seventh time this day. What a merry Christmas indeed!

Then, there's one more thing that bothers her: home. Most students are coming home over the holiday. Of course, the last thing she wanted was to meet Mrs. Finch again. But in Hogwarts, some students are also staying back. One of them is Sirius Black.

Of course, one of the two Gryffindor that doesn't went home.

The other one being Frances.

Isn't fate cruel?

OO

'Bye Remus, Peter. No byes for you, Potter. How could you leave me alone with that old hag!' Sirius called as the train sped from Hogsmeade station. Some students came home to catch a glimpse of their family. Christmas may have ended, but the holidays don't, and most of what was left are going to use it back home. Sirius sighed and began walking back toward the castle, feeling somewhat empty.

Behind him was said old hag. She was walking slowly. Too slow, if Sirius could say. She was looking at her feet, so Sirius couldn't tell if it was really her, but by her posture, he could faintly made her out.

What does she want anyway? Taking opportunities? Sirius knew Frances have a knack for revenges, but surely, she wasn't such a coward to do it when no one's looking, without defender or teacher to run to?

'Oi!' Sirius called. The girl lifted her head. Sirius was relieved it wasn't the wrong person.

'What are you doing here?' he snapped.

'The same reason you're here,' she answered quietly. Sirius looked at her strangely. Since when did Richter become quiet instead of the boiling-hot, feisty woman he knew? Oh yes, since a few weeks ago, after a certain incident.

Sirius wondered if it was possible for such a heartless girl be affected by three sentence, 14 words. Should Sirius be in her place, he won't feel any regrets at all. He was just used to that action that getting used is the only way to prevent from various disease (e.g. high blood-pressure, unstable emotions, diabetes, vertigo, brain damage, etc.).

Sirius suddenly have an idea. He slowed down and wait for Frances to catch up with him.

'So, Rika,' Sirius begin, waiting for a reaction.

Instead, Frances keep quiet, just walking stonily along the grounds.

Sirius cleared his throat. 'I was just wondering if you'll...'

Sirius cheered in triumph as Frances lifted her head once again to look at him. But the smirk was wiped from his face as he saw what was etched there.

Instead of anger, disappointment, or sadness, her eyes only depicts one full of hope. It was so different and out of character compared to the vacant speck of blue on her face, it turn into real eyes full of life and hope for a second. It's so surprising Sirius almost cancelled the prank.

But he doesn't. 'I was just wondering...' Sirius said.

Frances look at him pointedly, urging him to continue.

'I was just wondering if you'll fancy an apple pie!' Sirius shouted in delight as he slammed a pie on her face for the eight time.

Sirius gather the energy to fled from the "crime" scene before Frances began firing hexes and curses.

Instead of the expected fight she gave back, Frances only stand in the middle of the grounds, looking lost again, as usual. Sirius could glimpsed her eyes went back to it's normal empty eyes, filled with disappointment. Her face was lined with disappointments and sadness. She just stood there, shivering, rigid like a statue. For a second, Sirius almost felt pity.

'Nah, she's just acting,' Sirius tried to convince himself.

Sirius are not wrong to say that Frances was acting. Well, part of her felt the pain and emptiness said apple pie left, but she are used to display poker face. She had been acting all her life, whether it was passive or aggressive. So much she doesn't recognize if it was an act or genuine feeling.

Wiping the apple pie off her face, she continued her walk back to the castle, wishing more than ever for a warm coat where she could cuddle and hide from the world.

When she arrived back to the common room, it was empty. Frances quickly ran to her dorm, fearing another prank, but before she could reach the stairway, an owl knocked on the window beside her.

Foolishly, or so she thought, Frances opened the window to let the owl in. She knew what will follow. Probably some pranks or tricks. Instead, the owl handed her a letter, and flew out again.

Frances shrugged. She wanted to asked her good luck, but knew better. She'd enjoyed it while it last. Running to her dorm, she tore her letter and began reading it.

_December 25th, 1970,_

_Francesca Richter,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that our family member, _Sera Leighton, _are gone from this world. I know this is hard for you, but things will get better. _Come home immediately for your trial or I swear I'll kill you!

_Sincerest apology,_

Amanda Finch

Frances chuckled. Mrs. Finch had bought an apology letter for the dead from the store around the corner. She wondered why the crappy old hag even bother to buy a card, since all she wanted to say was what she wrote herself.

The card contains apologies in neat italic, leaving some blanks for Mrs. Finch to add her name, and what she wanted to say personally. That's not hard to tell, since the neat italics contrast greatly with her untidy scrawl.

Frances re-read the letter again. Trial? What are they talking about? Why her trial?

But Frances knew Mrs. Finch aren't the woman to bluff. If she said she'll kill her, then dead she will. There's no choice but to come home immediately. Frances aren't the one to ask everything, she just be a good, obedient girl. She went to Gryffindor Notice Board and scheduled her name for the next train that'll leave tomorrow.

At least she won't have to stay with Sirius Black anymore.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's crappy and drabble-like. Somehow, I don't know what to write anymore. I know how the story will go, but I'm not good at making good, interesting paragraphs. I'm also bad at making a good character development, although I try to do my best. Thank you for those who understands and be patient with me, and stick with me until now.

I want to apologize for those who dislike my OC or my story. I'm still learning and trying to improve, but I guess this is the best I could get.


	6. A Very un-Sirius Sirius

A/N: Thank you for all the views and visitors, and of course all my reviewers. Chapter 4 had been edited to fix one terrible mistake. I want to give special thanks to SongOfStars who help me fix those mistakes. Thank you also for all my guest reviewers.

* * *

'What! Me? Murder? Are you joking?' Frances shouted as she was held tight by the guards to her chair. It was 11 in the noon, and she was getting sick of the judges.

'Yes, Ms. Richter. Apparently, you've been accused of studying... er, witchcraft and potion. There's great possibility you put poison on her drink,' the head judge said.

'You must be joking! I'm on my boarding school, a whole day's journey, from here! How did you suppose I smuggled the poison to her? And what's the crap about me studying witchcraft? That's... that's rubbish!'

'Is there anyone that could prove your alibi? We got information that a train left at December 25th, 10 o'clock in the morning. You could slip in there unnoticed, and... '

'Ae you a retard?' Frances defy bravely, earning gasped from the audiences. 'Mrs. Finch send the letters to my school, and I receive it right there. I take the train for the next-day, and here I am, receiving rubbish from you.'

'Can anyone confirm that?' the Head Judge said in victory.

Frances thought for a moment. 'I have, but I don't think he'll fancy to be brought into such nonsense like this.'

'Name?'

'Sirius Black.'

The judge hit with the hammer thrice. 'This case will be continued tomorrow. Mrs. Finch, I suggest you contact Mr. Sirius Black to arrive here as witnesses.'

Mrs. Finch nodded while blushing furiously. But she quickly look away and glared at Frances. 'You contact that freak.'

Frances sighed. The last thing she needed was a Black. What does the judge want anyway? Diid everyone was stupid nowadays? Thinking again, Frances realized that they were residing in a small town, even a village. She concluded the judge was probably an old man who never finished college and stupid enough to take a job in a small village.

'Bother,' Frances muttered as she took out a quill and parchment.

_To: Sirius O. Black _

_From: F.M. Richter_

_December 27th, 1970,_

_I'm most sorry to inform you that you're required in my presence, in Petlington Hill, northeast of England. A friend of mine, Sera F. Leighton, died of food poisoning, and I'm accused to be the murder. As you can see, you're the only one who can confirm that I'm on Hogwarts on December 25th, 1970, from 9.00 p.m. to 12.00 p.m._

_I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but please, I beg you to come. I had wrote to Professor M. McGonagall about your departure and my fireplace had been connected to Hogwarts's floo network. Ms. Leighton was a very good friend of mine, and I don't want to stain our friendship with this accusal. _

_Your presence will be expected on December 27th, on 12.00 p.m. I beg you to be on time._

_Sincerest apologies._

OO

Francesca was waiting in front of the orphanage's fireplace, biting on a finger nail. If she was correct, Sirius would arrive anytime now. As most people know, they weren't in good terms lately, and if Sirius won't come, she couldn't blame him. Well, except for putting her in prison for practicing witchcraft and murder.

Crack. Another fingernail came loose. Frances flinched in pain, but to occupied to care the least. She keep pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, almost crying as the memories of Sera Leighton filled her.

She was half American. Her parents dies in a train accident as they made their way to England. Sera was 9 years old that day. She came as a surprise to Frances and the rest of the residence, but Mrs. Finch accept her gladly, mainly because she was beautiful, and the woman was confident a couple would love to adopt her, although she was older.

Frances was a bit jealous with her, of her beauty and love that was given to her. Sera was adopted three times already, each parent always end up broke, divorced, or died. She was forced to come back after a short time with her foster parents. One day, Frances saw Sera crying after her recent adopter died in another train accident. That same moment, her jealousy ended, and for once, Frances made a friend.

_'You'll be alright,_' she remembered saying.

_'No! I know I'm not! After what happened to everyone I love, I don't think I will survive any longer. I believe... I believe I'm next.'_

_'Next? What do you mean?'_

_'Died. I believe I'll die soon. My parents first, then my foster parents. After that, me. As a punishment for... slaughtering all of them as if they're animals.'_

_'It isn't your fault, Sera. It's just accidents.'_

_'Accidents? If I'm not there, they won't decide to buy me new shoes, and I'm not going to board a train to London! I'm next, Frances, please, promise me one thing.'_

_'What it is?'_

_'No matter how bad, how much people I kill, you won't be the one who punish me.'_

_'Are you mad? Of course I will not. I have no rights to decide who deserve life or death. No one have, not even Mrs. Finch, your foster parents, Judge, or anyone else. Good or bad can't be measured with numbers. The things you've done can't be measured simply by numbers. Only God can decide whether you deserve life or not, and I think, after what Jesus had done, the save all of us thing, I think he would like if we all live.'_

_'You trust all that crap? They're bunch of bullshits you know?'_

_'I don't know if they were true or not. If they were real, I won't ended in this state, nor you. But what harm could it get? I don't really trust those crap either, but after so many crap that happens to me, another crap won't made much difference. After all, it's nice to know I have something to clung to after a long time.'_

Something to clung to. Sera was her only best friend who she could believe in. Behind her platinum blonde hair and green eyes, was hidden a good heart. One could not determine her personality before talking to her personally. The two years before Sera came was spent in emptiness and loneliness, but someone came to light out Frances's life, the only thing she could clung to and confide in.

Now, that's also gone. Frances couldn't help but cry at the thought. Of the looming emptiness that will follow. Of the loneliness she must endure at summers. Of the untold stories, the new experiences, her feelings. She couldn't tell them to anyone, not anymore.

Whoever gave the poison, must die too.

Now she's being a hypocrite. She have no right to say anything of the sort.

Suddenly, green flames erupted before her, and out come Sirius came out.

Frances stood rigid for a moment. She forgot her loneliness for a moment, and only stood there like an idiot. No wonder. She couldn't believe someone, which coincidentally was a Sirius Black, was willing to come to her rescue.

Yes, to her rescue from the waiting hell pit called muggle prison.

'Sirius,' she said, breathless.

'Now, now, I don't come with light blaring and music playing, don't I? No need to be so shocked. Just show me the way so I could get out of here real quick,' Sirius said as he threw his suitcase to her hands. 'Put that away, would ya?'

Normally, Frances wold have responded with a snort and actually _put it away_. But this isn't the time to argue, and she obediently put it in the mantle room.

'Where's this place you call City Hall then?' Sirius asked as they exited the orphanage. Only Sirius didn't realize it was called that way.

'It's actually to small to be called a City Hall. We usually call it Gathering Place, or Amphitheater, because it was roofless like a Roman architecture. They held everything there, movies, conference, you mention it. Publics audiences are welcomed, as long as they don't disturb the even.'

'Why am I needed again?' Sirius asked in bored tone.

Frances would love to say "Read the letter, douche,' but that would be improper, and she doesn't want a quarrel. She just answered plainly. 'They blame me for practicing witchcraft an committing murder. Well, I mentioned I'm in a boarding school at said time. The judges are idiots, and although I denied the existence of magic, they still suspected me. I needed you to confirm I was in said school from 9 to 12 in the night.'

'That's silly. Who could have snuck potions a hundred miles away?' Sirius answered as they walk along, giggles followed them.

'That's what I said. Apparently, those idiots are... well, idiots. Couldn't do anything about it.'

Silences followed. Suddenly, a voice erupted from the "audiences" along the street.

'Hey Richter! Who's your new boyfriend?' an older boy shouted. Frances rolled her eyes.

'Leave my guest alone, Jones, or I swear I'm going to kick your shin.'

'Ooh! That's rich coming from you slut!' Jones shouted as his followers laughed. 'Hey boy! What did you see in her anyway? She's a fine bitch, I tell you.'

'Shut up!' Frances shouted. 'Do whatever you want, just don't disturb him!'

'Defending your cheap boy, don't you?' Jones taunted. 'Why don't you say "Don't disturb me!" with that girly scream of yours? I always trembled at that.'

His gang snickered again.

'Oh my, how stupid of me to forgot your never changing stupidity,' Frances said with malice. 'It's because I won't waste a breath to repeat this again for the thousandth time: leave me alone.'

'Feisty aren't you?'

'I always are.'

Jones spat at her face, which she promptly wiped off. 'That's fine! I'm just going to spend the last moments you're a free woman. You know you're going to rot in jail, you old witch?'

'I have a feeling you're going to rot first in here, Jones,' Frances spat.

'I'm not afraid to hit a girl,' Jones taunted.

'Hell, you've proved it for the past 4 years!'

Jones suddenly approached her and lifted his hand to hit her down, but before that happened, Frances had brought her knee and shove his shin.

Unexpectedly, Sirius also beat him down to the ground with a sickening crack.

'For a boy, you're very cowardly, _Jones_,' Sirius spat. 'It's very bad of you to hit a girl. Very bad.'

Jones groaned. Frances snickered, but she wiped the expression quickly off her face.

'Thank you Sirius, but you can leave that to me. I've dealt with them all my life and if this is going to be the last one, I want to enjoy ever moment of them.'

The two continued their walk to the Amphitheater.

'I never saw you doing those thing to anyone at Hogwarts. To be honest, I don't really know who are you until Peter mentioned we could try a new prank on you,' Sirius said.

Frances wanted to scream in delight. Sirius, not, the whole boys, had forgotten her mistakes! But, it isn't well to repeat the same thing twice, and she decided to keep it silent. 'Really? I've been here for as long as you know. Guess I could blame Peter for all my mishaps.'

Sirius rubbed her neck as he snickered. 'Well, you never curse back, so we thought you're good for tests. Why won't you fight back though?' Sirius asked without thinking. His eyes suddenly widened. 'Wait. It's not because you fancy James or Remus, right?'

'No!' Frances said in shock. 'Course not! It's just that I... I'm afraid of repercussions. Fighting never ends well for me. It's in my veins.'

'Don't say things like that. It's just that you have good moral, that's all.'

Frances looked at him strangely. 'Why are you acting so strange? It's not everyday that you... defend things like that.'

Sirius looked at her in the eye. For once, the strangeness leave his eye. 'What am I doing with you?'

'Oh right, you're going to defend the good, as usual,' Frances said as understanding dawned upon her.

They arrived at the Amphitheater.

'Ms. Richter, I presume this is Mr. Black?' Head Judge asked.

'You know, that's one hard word from a guy like you, "presume",' Frances said with cold sarcasm. 'Let's start the court and prove I am innocent.'

Head Judge looked at her coldly. 'Mr. Black, can you tell us what happened between 9 a.m. to 11p.m. in your boarding school?'

Sirius began his story, of apple pies and tricks. Taunts and insults. Exactly to the periods and comas.

'Your story is enough, thank you,' said a woman to the right of Head Judge. 'But if you don't mind, may I ask the truth behind your study of witchcraft, Ms. Richter?'

Frances muttered a silent "blabbermouth" and answered the woman's question. 'Well, if you have half the IQ of mine, you could tell! Magic? There's no such thing as magic except in fairy tales and folklore! Say, if I really have those mystical powers, I would have brought my parents back to life! Hell, I would kill Mrs. Finch the second she lay a hand of me! If I have magic, I would fly away from here and live in a beautiful mansion I build with Magic, with little fairies as my servants! I would put those gangsters in the streets into flames and made this world free of crimes and full of love and peace! I would find out about all this "appearing out of nowhere" rumors and unveiled the truth behind my past!'

'That's enough!' Mrs. Finch screamed. 'See! She have the guts to kill someone!'

'You've treated me as if I'm grime, Mrs. Finch,' Frances defy bravely. 'Sera done nothing to me except listen as if I'm a younger sister! I have no reasons at all to hate her. No one did!

'But you! You've broken laws, laws which my teachers had _beg _for you to obeyed! You've blame me for a crime I couldn't, and won't, commit! You wanted to get rid of me, put me in jail, when I do no wrongs against you! All I ever asked is a safe home, food and educations. In return, I clean the whole household and take care of younger children. Heck, I even took part-time jobs! But all you ever give was those cold whips and scold! No wonder I dislike you, Mrs. Finch! No one ever like you after you abused and mistreat them!'

Frances panted, out of breath. Mrs. Finch began crying. The judges look at her pointedly.

'Is it true, Amanda?' the woman before asked her. 'If what she what she said is true, I'm afraid we must charge you for child a- '

'No, Mrs. Judge,' Frances said weakly. 'You don't have to charge her. Just... can you assured she won't so something bad?'

'Yes, Ms. Richter. We are truly sorry for our unreasonable accuse. If not for this woman, I'm sure we won't led astray. About your "appearing out of nowhere", it's certainly suspicious, but seeing that it comes from Amanda's mouth, we couldn't trust it 100 %. This case was closed!'

The people began to leave the Amphitheater. Frances left with Sirius.

'Thanks, Black, for helping me out back there,' she said.

'Anything for a friend!' Sirius answered cheerfully. frances looked at him strangely. He was acting very out of character indeed!

'Uh, Sirius, if you don't mind, can you keep what I said back there a secret?' she asked cautiously.

'Of course, Francesca! I love to!'

Frances began to get freak out. It's very un-Sirius-like thing to say. Once they arrived at the orphanage, Frances pushed him into the fireplace, threw his suit-case at him, and prepared to threw the floo powder at him.

'Wait, aren't I going to stay here?'

'I'm sorry, but we have no rooms,' Frances said quickly, and Sirius disappeared into green flames before other children filled the dining room.

Frances breathed in relief. 'That was creepy,' she said to herself as she reflect upon Sirius's strange behavior. First, Sirius had _gladly _come, just to save her from hell pit of muggle prison, although Frances believe Sirius was supposed to hate her. Second, Sirius had stand up for her, the girl who he always prank day and night, and protect her from gangsters on the street. Third, he doesn't comment _at all_ about her supposedly revealed past, although she believed Sirius would ask 101 question afterward, and had _loved_ to keep it a secret, even toward his friends (or so she presumed).

Sighing, Frances mourn over the fact that she was too stay with Mrs. Finch for the next three days.

* * *

A/N: We catch a glimpse of Mrs. Finch personality in here, and why Frances hated her so much. I am completely aware of Sirius's strange behavior, which will be explained in later chapters. I personally think Frances's speaking about magic really helps her to prove that she's a normal muggle, since although she have magic, there's no way she could bring peace, resurrect the dead, etc.

Here's a teaser:

_Frances are forced to sign an agreement and she was followed day and night by bodyguards._


	7. Unexpected Friendship

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, except the four OCs in this chapter.

Special thanks to my reviewers, follows, views, and visitors. It means so much to me.

* * *

Frances entered a compartment, relieved of the warmth it gave and the familiarity of magic around her again. Three days with Mrs. Finch was far worst than a week trapped with the Gryffindor boys. While them boys could be hateful and annoying, she could sense the true evil that Mrs. Finch had no trouble giving her. What could be a white Christmas had turned to a red one.

Rubbing the cuts under her thighs, Frances sighed and settled down with a book. Suddenly, the compartment door opened followed with a sound of laughter.

'And then, she lifted her hand as if to slap me, but forgetting she was holding the "antique" vase!' James laughed. 'Crash it went! You must see her face!'

They suddenly stopped at the sight of Frances. She shuddered at the sudden coldness, mainly from the glares they send her.

'If you want, I'll be out of here,' Frances returned with same coldness and exited the compartment swiftly. She'd rather spent the rest of the ride in front of the girl's lavatory then in the same compartment with _them. _Though fast, she doesn't missed the cold glare from Sirius, which left her wondering: did the Sirius from Christmas was an impostor?

No, that couldn't be. Although there's a potion_it's called Polyjuice if she was not mistaken_ that enables someone to change into someone else, Frances believed that Sirius isn't stupid. He won't let a strand of his _perfect, godly _hair laying around the castle, anyway, since many others would try to change into him, since he always arise giggles. Urgh.

'Whatever we'll be planning, I'm sure she won't disturb us. She never did all this month,' Remus's voice echoed from their compartment, as Frances are still standing there, trying to process about Sirius's eccentric behavior.

'Shut up, Remmy, I would never forgive that hag for what she had said to me,' Sirius said coldly.

'I could understand that. What I don't understand is, how you are unable process this: Stop calling me Remmy.'

James laughed. 'You two sounds like old married couple.'

Frances sniggered as she could imagine both of them turing red, but the expression was replaced by a hurt, then confused expression, as she realized what he said had been the complete opposite of what _he _said in Christmas. _That _Sirius had forgot her words. This Sirius hadn't

Frances decided she had heard, but haven't understand, enough. She began to look for an empty compartment.

It's easier to be said then done. Every student in the school either hate her, or doesn't know her. The later might be easier, and less awkward, to sit with, but it's hard all the same. Most compartments are full, or infested with Slytherins or Gryffindors.

At last, she find a relatively empty compartment with Ravenclaws. She knocked softly.

'Hello. All compartments are full. Did you mind if I sit here?' Frances asked to the three Ravenclaws inside, one of them eating Pumpkin Pastries.

One of them, with blonde pigtails and glasses, looked at her. 'Sure. Take a seat.'

Frances sighed in relief. She took a seat beside a girl with raven hair.

'My name is Frances. Frances Richter,' she introduced herself.

'Oh yes! I almost forgot!' the pigtailed said. 'I'm Jo Starling. Elena Gärtner beside me, yes this pumpkin-eating lady. And beside you, is Miyano Fumiko.'

'Nice to meet you all,' Frances said, more relieved than ever to find Jo Starling extremely friendly.

'Konnichiwa,' Fumiko said beside her. Frances, to be honest, was startled.

'Don't be surprised. She was Japanese.' Jo said.

Fumiko laughed. 'You're not the first to be surprised. Don't worry about it.'

Frances nodded. 'You're all Ravenclaws, I suppose? Very lucky.'

'Why? I thought Gryffindors are the best house in Hogwarts?' Elena asked as she chewed her food.

'I heard the same thing. It's just... people hated me back there.'

Elena nodded. 'Ravenclaws aren't any better. We're all outcasts, you know?'

'Why? You're all very nice, beautiful, and supposed to be smart. You're all teacher's favorites, since you're Ravenclaws,' Frances pointed out.

'Discrimination, Frances. Discrimination,' Fumiko said. 'Not only because of blood type, but also because our nationality. Since purebloods from abroad are very rare, there's no hope we could be purebloods. I'm are Japanese, half-blood, not talking posh like you all, different skin colors, hair and eyes. Different accent, hair-style, and height. Different nationality.'

'That's why you let your hair fall back, I suppose?,' Frances said as she think over. 'Because I heard Japanese people tend to stylize their hair in a different way as in Britain.'

Fumiko nodded.

'Elena are German, muggle-born, since both her parents are muggle Germans,' Jo continued.

'You're a German?' Frances asked, somehow excited.

Elena nodded. 'It seems you are too. Richter is a Germanic surname.'

Jo continued. 'As me, I'm Australian, muggle-born, and speak not as posh as y'all.'

'How come did you end up here, in England? I suppose there must be wizarding schools in your own countries?' Frances asked.

'Work,' all of them said together. 'My father though the world of work. He's offered a job in England, and without hesitating, he accepted,' Jo said sadly.

'Same here. Only my family are a bit short on money and in lots of debts. So, when Father was offered a job, he quickly packed and went to England with us tagging after him,' Elena said.

Fumiko nodded. 'My mother got a job as the Ministry translator. I originally planned to study abroad in Hogwarts by myself anyway, since Japanese wizarding school are small and very rare. So, Mother's job actually benefits me.'

'Yes, she was the luckiest. While we all sad and missed home terribly, she actually enjoyed this departure,' Jo said. 'And her Dad work at home, typing articles for muggles newspaper. If she stayed at home, she would see him everyday! I'm so jealous!'

Elena nodded in agreement with Jo. 'How about you, Frances? If you are a German, why did you attend Hogwarts?'

Frances rubbed the back of her neck. 'Well, I don't exactly know. There's rumor I appeared out of nowhere when I was 7, in London. I don't believe such rubbish though. I hardly knew if my parents are German, or even a tad bit about them. I never see them. I had a feeling that... they've... passed on.'

'Passed on? Oh... ' Jo said. 'I'm really sorry.'

'No need. It's not like I remembered much about them. But I could always speak German, somehow.'

'That confirms it,' Elena said. 'Since you've shared your dark past to us, you're stuck with us forever.'

Frances gulped. 'Why is that? Is it a bad thing or not?'

'Good and bad at the same time,' Fumiko said as she shuddered. 'On my first day in Hogwarts Express, Jo and Ellie forced me to tell why am I here when I was originated in Japanese. After they forced me to spill, they keep following me everywhere. On the good side, I was never lonely. On the bad said, they disturb my studying. But all the same, I was glad I have them as friends.'

Jo nodded. 'I could be persistent. I remembered when I met Ellie here the first time, she was eating Bertie Bott's All-Flavored beans she got from some older student with blonde hair. I realized it was Lucius Malfoy, which I bumped into earlier. He was truly evil! So, knowing he won't do such thing, I grab the beans and threw them out of the window!

'Ellie was furious. She screamed at me like there's no tomorrow. Well, suddenly, we heard a loud pop outside the window. It seems the plastic container of those beans exploded. We're best friends afterward.'

'Oh yes. Not because she save me though, but because she bought me another packet of All-flavored Bean,' Elena said, in which Jo replied with a half-joking hit on her back. Elena started to choke on her pastries.

'Ellie! I though we're besties!'

'Not anymore! I'm just finishing those Pumpkin Pastries!' Ellie said as she took a tissue and began wiping her mouth.

Jo scowled. 'That's what happen, Frances. You've just signed an agreement with us, without knowing it of course.'

Frances felt more relieved than ever. At last! A friend who understand how it is to be an outcast! 'Sure! I'm glad I have a friend at last!'

'Your reaction differ so greatly with mine,' Fumiko laughed a little. 'You look so pleased. If you know that they'll follow you day and night, yes even to the restrooms, I'm sure you won't be so pleased.'

Frances nodded in half-excitement, half-worry as she heard Fumiko's testimonials. 'I'm tired of the boys in Gryffindor. Because of them, all my potential friends left, well, mainly because of me too.'

'What did you do?' Jo asked.

Frances looked down. 'I... can't tell you. You'll hate me afterwards.'

'Very well, you don't have to tell,' Fumiko said quickly before Jo could protest. 'No, Jo, she'll talk when she want to. Quit trying.'

Jo pouted. 'Fine. I won't push you. But I'll follow you day and night to find out what!'

'Jo!' Fumiko said.

'Anyway,' Frances tried to change the subject. 'Why are you called Jo? What's your complete name?'

Jo turned red. 'I won't tell. It's embarrassing.'

Elena rolled her eyes. 'It isn't. Josephine Amelia Starling is a beautiful name.'

'No! Before, my family called me Amelia. But I re-search it, and you know what? Amelia means congenital absence of an arm or leg!' Jo shuddered. 'Josephine is the name of my great-grandmother, who is as crappy and bad-tempered as an old bat. I once believed she's a hag. So, I cut it into Jo.'

Frances chuckled. 'You see too deep into things.'

'I couldn't care less,' Jo said with an air of pride. 'That's a thing you could expect from me: I don't care a damn.'

'The only thing,' Ellie corrected. 'She's as unpredictable as Peeves.'

'At least she isn't as unpredictable as Potter or Black,' Frances said bitterly.

'Potter? Black?' three of them said in excitement. 'Of course! Y'all are Gryffindors! So how was them?' Jo asked.

'How? What must I say? The most arrogant git I've ever met. Except Remus, he's nice, although I'm afraid he was the brain behind most of their pranks,' Frances said, wondering at the three girls's reaction. 'And of course, Peter. He was nice, only a tag-along actually.'

'But they were extremely good-looking, especially Sirius and James. Jo here even fancy Remus,' Ellie swooned. Frances raised an eyebrow as she realized the only one who isn't affected as much were her and Fumiko.

'I agree that they're a bit egotistical at times,' Fumiko said without swooning, although Frances could sense the adore in her voice. 'There's much better boys out there, Ellie, Jo.'

'Yes, but all those boys you pointed out speak Japanese. No, thank you!' Both Ravenclaws said. 'I don't fancy learning Japanese just to get boys!'

'But you learn French to attract their attention,' Fumiko pointed out, at which the girls blushed heavily.

'Hey! I was going to pick French in muggle high school anyway!' Jo tried. 'And Ellie's just a copy-cat!'

Fumiko rolled her eyes. 'How about you, Frances? Did you learn any other language?'

'In muggle school, we're forced to learn French. It's rather hard, since I'm also trying to learn English, since I only know German at first. But I manage to go for an exchange student in French one, for two weeks. But the only word I remembered there was _Bonjour_, _Merci_ and _Au Revoir_.'

The girls giggled. 'We know much more than you it seems,' Fumiko laughed. 'They forced me to learn French as well, and I forced them to learn Japanese in return.'

Frances look in horror. 'No! I had enough of learning new languages!'

The girls laughed at their own antics as the train sped on. For once, Frances felt expectant of the days ahead. The emptiness from before had been filled with three eccentric girls, two at least, and one interesting girl. Her life would be more lively ever since.

* * *

A/N: This is just an added chapter to introduce 3 more OC. I'm sorry if the OCs are too much/dominated the story too much. But to be honest, they doesn't played much part in the story.

Yes, this story will develop slowly. Please be kind and wait. But don't worry, the next chapter (currently in development) will contain more Sirius X Frances (somewhat). The next chapters forward, Frances will begin ... *spoiler*... she was told to do, which will influence the story greatly.

I haven't decided if it will be canon or not. But since I haven't see the ending yet, I guess I have some time to think it over.

Anyway, they're finishing their first year very soon. I think the next years in Hogwarts would be this long. But I won't skip any of it!

Thank you for sticking up with me until now.


	8. Attacks

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owned Harry Potter. I only owns 4 OCs and the plot line. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

'Had you began studying for the end of term test this Christmas?' Fumiko asked.

'Come on! That already? I need a break,' Jo said from across the table, wiping her mouth. 'I'm tired of studying. All my father talk about this Christmas is study study and study.'

'But being Jo, she doesn't listen a word of it,' Ellie laughed. 'You really must study, Jo. I heard you're failing at Charms.'

'Charms? I've got them. I only need to tidy my hair a bit and wore some make-ups, then the boys will be begging on my feet.'

'Not that charms!' Ellie said as she elbowed Jo jokingly. 'I suppose we could meet at the study room in seventh floor every Friday night?'

'Study room in 7th floor? I've never heard that one,' Frances said. 'There's hardly an empty room there. Only rooms full of strange garbages.'

'Really?' Ellie asked. 'One night we're fleeing from a group of Slytherins, we come across it. It's a queer room full of books.'

'Where exactly? I never heard any of you mention anything about queer rooms,' Fumiko asked.

'Seventh floor,' Ellie answered. 'Left corridor, across the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballets. Funny tapestry, indeed. You can't missed them,' Ellie laughed quietly.

The food disappears from their respective plates, ending the feast. All four go back to their own dorm, or rather Frances, since the other three shared the same dorm.

'Who're you talking to back there?' Marlene, if Frances are not mistaken, asked.

'Just some friends I met at the train,' Frances answered. 'Why?'

'It's not everyday Gryffindor sat with other houses. That's what set Gryffindor apart from the rest of the house. I suggest you keep it that way.'

'Don't be foolish,' Frances retorted coldly. 'It's bravery and chivalry that set us apart. Even if that's the case, screw you. I don't care.'

Marlene just raised an eyebrow at her. 'Fine. Whatever suits you.'

Frances are in a bad mood for the rest of the night. What she had always craved for: realization of her existence by her dorm mates, had almost come true, but it left her feeling pissed that those contacts are to critics her newly made friends.

'Hey, Richter!' a voice shouted after her. 'What had you done with our Sirius?'

Frances turned back to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. 'What... what do you mean?' she asked.

'He mean, why did he said he was spending a day with you when he have plenty of excitement in Hogwarts?' Remus asked. 'No offense, but it isn't very much like Sirius to desert Hogwarts during Christmas, not to mention the glorious feast and decoration. To help you out too?'

'None taken,' Frances replied, her voice saying the contrary. 'I doesn't know either. I had asked him politely, and he had come. I presume it was by his own conscience.'

'Nonsense!' James shouted. 'There's no way he would have helped you of all people! He would gag at the thought!'

'I'm afraid so, Frances,' Remus said with genuine feeling. 'I'm afraid he would only laugh at the thought of you in jail.'

Frances glared at Sirius and Remus. 'What made you said that?'

'He said it himself,' Remus shrugged.

'Why don't you ask him? It has nothing to do with me if he behave strangely.'

'Could it be... ' Peter said in horror. 'You... you applied the Imperio charm on him?'

The others glared at her while Frances smiled uneasily. 'Uh, did you mind... enlightening me, what is Imperio charm?'

'This isn't over, Richter,' Sirius said coldly as the others face-palmed. 'Whatever curse you use, I swear I'll find it and make you pay. Come on, let's waste no more time on her.'

Frances reflect sadly at how different his tone is when Sirius talked to her, very much different from Christmas. Earlier, it was almost motherly, now, as if he was talking to a speck, a grime that needs to be cleaned off.

Frances shook her head. Their words would not affect her, she assumed herself. France pushed all corrupting thoughts out of her head and continue the way to Gryffindor common room.

That night, Frances couldn't sleep at all. From little things such as the next Charm test or Sirius's behavior, to big things such as summer's holiday or end of semester test. Frances felt uneasy about what was to come. Whatever it is, she knew it won't be good.

The days passed without nothing suspicious or dangerous. If there was any events, that would only be some pranks pulled by a certain group of boys.

One day, Friday night, after classes to be exact, Ellie approached Frances.

'Hey Frances,' she called.

'Hmm?' Frances asked. She was currently trying to put back many books at once into her satchel.

'Remember right? Tonight, 7th floor?' Ellie asked.

'Yes, sure... ' Frances said and looked up. 'Oh, hi Elena.'

Ellie sighed. 'Be on time. 8 o'clock. Bring out what's necessary.'

'Sure...'

From another corner, a certain boy are listening and plotting a plan known as revenge.

Without both of them knowing, another group was listening intently, plotting another thing known as punishment.

'Remember, in front of the funny tapestry, alright?'

'Yes... '

Ellie walked away, doubting if Frances listen a word she said.

But she did. That night, after supper was done, Frances walked out of the common room silently. She began the journey to the 7th floor. Somehow, she felt as if she was being followed. Looking back, she saw no one. Frances shrugged and decided it was only her that being paranoid.

She arrived in front of the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy and trolls. She looked across it and saw... blank wall.

Suddenly, a door appeared and Jo stick her head out. 'Hey! We've been waiting!'

Frances are too shocked to move an inch. 'What... what was that?'

'It's something we call magic my friend,' Jo laughed. 'Come in, before anyone sees us.'

Frances nodded as if in a dream. She still felt shocked after the sudden appearance of a door in front of her. 'Alright.'

The door closed behind them. Frances walked to a room full of books. A seemingly comfortable chair surrounding a wooden table. 'Hey Frances!' Ellie shouted. 'You hear me after all.'

'What was that door?' Frances demanded. 'I know we're in Hogwarts, but never did I saw a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere!'

'It's a Come and Go Room,' Fumiko said quietly. 'It gave you what you need, if you requested it while pacing in front of the wall thrice. Better be specific about what you want. The only thing it doesn't give you is food, which is the first of five principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration...'

'I told you don't speak Japanese with us!' Jo shouted.

'But I speak English!' Fumiko said, confused.

'How come I don't understand, then?'

The other two of the four chuckled.

'Since Fumiko had been kind enough to start with Gamp's Laws, let's just start with Transfiguration,' Ellie said. 'Now, can anybody help me with chapter 7? I don't get it... '

The four began studying together. Being Ravenclaws (except one, but Frances naturally love studying), the doesn't realize when the clock strike 11.

'Shoo! It's past curfew,' Fumiko sighed. 'Come one, let's get back quickly before Mr. Filch find us.'

'Funny things about you, Fumiko-san, is that you call that old man Mr,' Jo pointed out.

'She's right. I don't want a detention just before the exam,' Frances muttered. 'Good night, then. See you tomorrow.'

All went to their separate house, praying that no one will caught them. On the way of exiting the room, Frances realized they left quite a mess.

'You can go first,' Frances called out. 'I'm going to clean this up so next time we come, it won't be such a shipwreck.'

The others just shrugged. Jo muttered something like 'Won't it magically tidied itself?' and Fumiko muttered drowsily in response 'Gamp... Gamp's Laws of Trans..figure.' Frances went back to put back the books back to the shelf and arrange the chairs. She made sure she left none of her own books and exited the door, making sure that the door had disappeared before leaving completely.

She was just turning around the corner when a voice greeted her coldly.

'Hello, mudblood,' the voice said. Frances turned around quickly to face the figure. It wore a dark riding cloak, hood covering it's face. The only thing visible to Frances are his hand, which held a wand.

Two more of the dark figure came out. Each holding a wand in hand, pointing toward her.

'Eh, what's wrong?' Frances asked uneasily. A detective isn't needed to know that bad things will happen. To her nevertheless. Frances gulped loudly.

'Scared?' one of the figure - it's too dark for Frances to knew which - said.

'What do you want?' Frances asked. 'I... I'll give anything!'

The three of them laughed. The laughter sounds eerie as it echoed through the walls. Frances shuddered.

'We wants something that I doubt could give,' another said. 'By yourself, I mean. I rather said we took rather than receive.'

'You... You're going to kill me?' Frances asked. She knew it was not wise to say these things, but she felt quite troubled by the thought. And if it were correct...

'No, you idiot. As much as we want to get rid dirty idiots like you from Hogwarts, that remains imp... '

One of the three casted silencing charm on him. 'Yes, dearie. We will kill you.'

It was apparent the voice belongs to a woman. Frances shuddered. She keep walking backwards slowly, away from the three figures. Unfortunately, she was backed off into a corner. Sweat trickled down her back, although it was a relatively cold night.

_Please, someone. Help me! _she begs to herself.

'There's no need to shout, dearie,' the woman said, or to be precise, _cackled_, at her. 'We've casted silencing charms around here.'

_Oh God, please prove that You exist, _Frances said as a tear trickled down her cheek in fear.

'Aww! Don't be sad, you little pest!' the woman cackled again. 'Spend the little time you had left in happiness! Remember those days when mommy tucked you to sleep!'

The woman crazy laughter echoed through the castle as the middle of the three raised it's wand. For a split second, Frances wondered if it belongs to the woman, since she felt as if the voice was coming from her right. But she pushed the thoughts away, because whether it is the woman or not, she'll be dead in a matter of seconds.

Frances remembered the torch that illuminated them slightly. It was rather eerie, the flames danced in the shadows, making the atmosphere more menacing and threatening. The torch illuminated their faces slightly. Frances saw their sneer, which the torch had edited to look so ghostly frightening. Their eyes glistered full of hate. Hate that she was sure no human could've seen without feeling slightly ill. Frances remembered their eyes for a split second, before a light hit her and she remembered no more as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry that I have not been updating for a while. The next update won't come soon, as my mother had insisted to fill my holidays with such silly activities.

The whole knitting my mother forced me to learn, not to mention the stack of algebras unsolved on my table, daily chores, some vacations on a boiling hot city, and youth gathering that I mysteriously signed up *ahem*blame my parents*ahem*, had all prevent me from writing. My brain did a great deal too, screaming new stories and characters, disturbing me from writing this one. Please forgive my lateness, but I'll still update as frequently as I could with the best quality I could've done.

And I'm going to change the summary again. For the last time. It's not going to change anymore after this. Forgive me if it cause slight inconvenience.

Special thanks to all views, visitors, favourites, followers, and of course, reviewers. Thank you for supporting me all this time.


End file.
